Dragon Tamer ( Cross my Heart)
by KittyKat2469
Summary: After catching Ron cheating, Hermione makes a plan for revenge. Only problem is that it involves working with the guy she hated most. Things told, and emotions are all over the place. Is it really about revenge anymore? "Tell me this is part of the plan," "I-I can't" I OWN NOTHING! DM/HG BZ/GW PP/HP TN/LL THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

**HI! It's my first story so please don't hate :P I own nothing but the plot.**

I couldn't wait to see Ron. Last night at the Black Lake, we left on bad terms, simply because I was not ready for something, but he was. So today, I was going to make it up to him. Ginny spent all morning helping me get ready. My hair was in perfect tamed curls, and I wore I white sundress. Ginny said it looked good on me, so I took her word for it. Now, I just had to find Ron.

"'Mione! Did you find Ron, yet?" Ginny asked, smiling at me.

I shook my head. "No. Do you know where he could be?"

"Did you check the quidditch field?"

I mentally smacked myself. Stupid!

"Thanks Gin!" I said running off.

I guess I was running too fast, because when I went to turn around a corner, I bumped into someone.

"Watch it mudblood,"

I scowled. "Shut it, ferret. I'm in no mood to deal with you today," I spat out. With a huff, I went out to the quidditch field and looked for Ron. As I looked around, I saw that he wasn't there. Yet the old Firebolt Harry gave him was laying right on the ground.

Walking around the place, I hoped to find Ron. Suddenly, I heard voices. Dare I say it…_moans_.

"Won Won, why don't you just break up with the bookworm already?"

I gasped. Underneath the bleachers laid Ron and Lavender Brown, snogging like their lives depended on it. Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't see properly. What happened next happened in such a blur.

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY YOU TWO TIMING ARSE!"

I ran away, not daring to look back. I could still hear Ron calling after me to come back.

* * *

"'Mione! Open up! Please! Just let me explain!"

I sniffled and ignored Ron's cries. Malfoy walked out of his room with an annoyed look.

"Granger, answer Weasel before I hex his arse to the next week," He growled.

"Go a head," I said bitterly.

The look I got from Malfoy would've made me laugh, but I was took upset at the moment.

I saw Malfoy open the portrait door and yell at Ron. I think he took points from Gryffindor, but I didn't care for it at the moment. A moment later, everything was silent and Malfoy sat down on the recliner to my right.

"So what did the Weasel do _this _time?"


	2. Chapter 2

"RONALD! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OVER HERE!" Ginny barked.

I have never seen Ginny this angry. Ron's face matched his hair color and it was actually a bit amusing. But I was crying no less, and the only thing keeping Ginny from attacking her brother was Harry holding her back.

"Ginny stop! He isn't worth it!" I sniffled.

At the comment, my short tempered friend calmed down enough for Harry to let her go. At the moment, everyone was having a debate over me or Ron. Almost everyone was on my side. ALMOST. Lavender Brown was of course giving me a smug look and clinging to her 'Won Won'.

Right now, it was up to Harry to decide who he was going to choose. Me, or the guy he knew the longest. I already knew he was going to pick Ron. It was too obvious to me.

"Pick, Harry! 'Mione or HIM!" Ginny yelled.

Even _I _flinched at the harshness the youngest Weasley's voice.

"Gin, it's okay," I said. "Harry, I won't be mad at you if you choose him. I'm not going to make this decision even harder on you," I said softly.

Different emotions flashed on Harry's face. Confusion, sadness, then guilt. He shuffled over to Ron and I nodded.

'I'm sorry' He mouthed to me.

I just gave him a small smile to show I wasn't upset and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Everything seemed so quiet. So peaceful. Yet on the inside, I wanted to cry my eyes out. I wanted to shout hexes at Ron.

No. I couldn't do that.

* * *

***NOBODY'S POV***

* * *

Harry looked at the two Slytherins in front of him.

"You guys in?"

"That plan is totally bonkers, Potty," Blaise Zabini said. "But it just might work,"

Pansy Parkinson nodded. "I'm in,"

"Same," Ginny chirped.

Harry nodded. "So we all agree this is what we want? No turning back after this," Harry sighed.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We said yes already, Potter,"

"Just making sure, Zabini," Harry said through grit teeth.

* * *

***HERMIONE'S POV***

* * *

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"We're going out tonight. Get dressed. Wear this and this,"

Ginny threw an emerald green dress out of my trunk and silver flats.

Frowning, I cocked my head to the side. "Slytherin colors? Gin, what's going on?"

My best friend sent me a guilty look. "Um... I'm having a double date. You're the double,"

"Who is your date?"

Ginny mumbled something incoherent and I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What?"

"Blaise Zabini," She said louder.

"WHAT?!"

"His family was proven innocent after the war, 'Mione! And I really like him. So can you _please_ just do this for me? I'd do the same for you!"

I groaned. She was right. About all of it. Suddenly, I thought of something.

"Gin? Who's _my _date?"

Ginny chuckled nervously. "Now 'Mione, just remember how much I love you, and how much I admire you,"

"Ginny..."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"MALFOY? FORGET ABOUT ZABINI HERE, GINNY! MALFOY?"

Ginny held her hand up to stop me from yelling any further.

"He changed, Hermione. Please? For one night? Besides, Blaise said Draco kinda fancies you..."

"He said what now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**How am I doing? Please review so I know how I'm doing! If I get positive results, I'll continue it! I'm going to post a few more chapters and see what happens! Enjoy!**

**-KittyKat**

Blaise and Ginny have been whispering and giggling for ten minutes now, and I am fairly annoyed. Malfoy looks like he's about to explode though. Clearing my throat, I got the two love bird's attention and stood up.

"I think me and Malfoy should get some air outside, don't you think?"

Malfoy stood up without hesitation. "Yeah. Let's go Granger,"

We practically ran outside the restaurant and I let out a squeal of glee. No more annoying giggling comments!

"Merlin! Those two were driving me bonkers!"

I nodded. "But you realize what they're doing, right?"

Malfoy smirked and nodded. "It's too obvious. Though Weaslette's **(A/N lol did I spell that right? Somebody tell me if I did or not)** acting skills aren't too bad,"

I gasped. "Am I hearing correctly? Did Draco Lucius Malfoy just complement a GRYFFINDOR? Somebody get Rita Skeeter!"

To my surprise, Malfoy actually laughed. And not just that. He was smiling.

"Stop staring, Granger,"

I blinked and felt my cheeks go red. That was so embarrassing! Ugh! I can't believe Draco Malfoy just caught me staring at him.

But how could anyone not? He was technically perfect. If I'm correct, his grades are almost as high as mine. He was announced one of the most desired bachelors at Hogwarts. Parvati Patil said he wasn't called the Slytherin Sex God for nothing. His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back anymore and brushed carelessly to the side as if he just woke up.

"So what do we do, Malfoy? Act as if we don't know their plan?" I asked in a bored tone.

Malfoy shrugged. Then, his oh so famous smirk was plastered on his face.

He had a plan.

* * *

"Soo? What did you think about Malfoy?" Ginny asked nervously, biting her lip.

With an eye roll, I sighed. "He was okay," I shrugged.

We walked separate ways as I went towards the dungeons and Ginny went Merlin knows where. As I walked into potions, instead of sitting by Harry or Ron, I sat by Mal- Draco.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Don't look now, but Weasley and Potter are staring," Draco mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Of course they are. Just ignore the-"

"Oi! Malfoy! Get away from OUR 'Mione!"

Draco was sent flying back as Ron's fist connected with his jaw. I immediately whipped out my wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Back away, Ronald!" I exclaimed.

Ron sent me a look that made me feel guilty, but I ignored it.

"'Mione! He-"

"He WHAT, Ronald? Sat at his seat harmlessly?! Ugh! You are such an idiot!" I shouted.

"'Mione! He's a ferret!"

"And you're a WEASEL! So weasel yourself out of my life!"

I sent a mental apology to Ginny and Harry, hoping they would forgive me.

Ron huffed and left Harry drag him away. Meanwhile, I tried to take care of Draco.

"It's fine," Draco muttered.

"It's throbbing-"

"It's fine, Granger,"

"But-"

"Listen to him, Hermione. Drake's taken worse punches before,"

Blaise sat next to me and smiled. Draco sat up and rubbed his jaw.

"Thanks for worrying, mate," Draco said sarcastically.

I stiffled a giggle and Blaise smiled.

"No problem, Drake," Blaise said, ignoring the sarcasm.

Immediately I noticed the differences between the two. While Draco was bitter, Blaise was a joker. Draco smirked, Blaise smiled. The two didn't seem that much alike. Yet apparently, they have been friends since birth.

"So Granger, sitting with the cool kids now?" Blaise said jokingly.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yep, totally,"

Snape came into the cold musty room, not saying a word. Then, of course, he saw me sitting between Blaise and Draco instead of Harry and Ron.

"Did Gryffindor lose a little kitten?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, professor. Just decided to sit somewhere else," I said.

I could here the two buffoons next I me snickering, and if they didn't stop, I was going to hex them to oblivion.

Potions went by quickly, to my surprise. Though Gryffindor lost ten points because Ron cause his and Harry's potion to blow up. Luckly I shielded Harry from it with a swish of my wand, but all of it ended up on Ron.

"Ugh. Weasel's gonna need a shower after this," Draco scowled.

"No. He needs to go through a washing machine several times," I said wrinkling my noes.

The Slytherins gave me a confused look.

"Washing what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Washing machine. Muggles use it to wash their closes," I explained.

Sometimes I forgot most purebloods don't know about muggle things.

After potions, I went back to the common room to call my friend Kelsie in the states.

"WASSUP BIATCH?!"

I laughed. "Hey Kels!"

There was loud music in the background, as well as cheering and yelling. Kelsie was no doubt partying.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in class? ***GASP*** Did the great Hermione Granger skip class?!"

"What? No! Kels, it's my free period,"

"Of course. You're too much of a goody goody. So whatcha doing over at the fancy boarding school of yours? How's the boyfriend?"

At the mentioning of Ron, my heart throbbed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't still like him. He was my first crush, first boyfriend, and _was _ going to be my first in bed.

"He... We're over. I dumped him."

"WHAT?! Are we talking about the same guy here? This is the guy you have had a crush on since you were _eleven_, what changed?"

_His tongue down Lavender's throat,_ I thought to myself. "He...cheated. But I'm fine, really," I lied.

"SKINNY ASS BOY DID WHAT NOW? That's it! I'm flying over there and I'm gonna whoop is stupid cheating ass!"

I laughed. Kelsie always reacted like this. But that's why I loved her (not in a love love way though. Just making it clear).

"HERMIONE OPEN UP!"

I jumped in surprise at Ron's voice.

"'Mione? What was that?" Kelsie asked.

"Trouble. Sorry Kels, I have to go. I'll call you when I can! Promise!"

"You better, or I'm kicking your ass along with the two-timing jerk!"

"BYE!"

I hung up and tossed the phone on my bed. Right now, I had an idiot to deal with.

**A/N So is it okay? Bye the way, thank you Tessitra for pointing out the Zabini thing. :P**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N I'm trying to work on this story as much as I can and I'm currently working on the 4th chapter. I can promise that I'll post 1 or 2 chapters a day, but I've been busy lately. I'm keeping this story as M for now, but might change it to T because there's only cursing. That's all I had to say for now!**

**-KittyKat **


	5. Chapter 4

"Hermione, just listen to me. I never meant to hurt you! I swear!"

I rolled my eyes at Ron and crossed my arms. "Go back to that slag of yours, Ronald. Stop bothering me," I huffed.

It felt nice to finally not have to worry about hurting his feelings. But this was getting VERY annoying.

"I'm saying sorry 'Mione. Can't you just forgive me?" Ron said in annoyance.

Was he serious? Cheat on me then ask for forgiveness as if he did nothing wrong? He is such a pig! How could I ever had liked him?

"Ronald, take a glass plate. Smash it on the ground. Then say sorry to it. Did it come back together? No, I don't think so. So leave me the hell alone if you know what's good for you," I growled.

"Is that a threat?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's a promise," A voice said.

I turned around and saw Draco, scowling at Ron.

"Stay out of this, Ferret,"

"You should watch who you're talking to, Weasel. I can easily give you a month detention with Sprout," Draco said coolly.  
Ron gulped but if he was scared, he hid it well. Draco suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out of Ron's reach.

I could see Ron looking back and forth between us, blue eyes wide. "Don't touch her you filthy ferret!"

Draco glared at Ron and pulled me even closer to him. My back was pressed against him, and I suddenly felt calm.

"Who? Hermione?" Draco asked in fake confusion. He looked down at me. "Love, did you tell him about us yet?"

I saw Ron's face go from pink, tomato red, and then his hair color. This was the perfect time to get back at him!

"I tried to, but I couldn't get a word in," I mumbled.

"You- What? But- Ferret- 'Mione- WHAT?!" Ron spluttered.

"Let's go Love, we should give him some time," Draco said. We were just about to walk through the portrait when Ron decided to speak up.

"_YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD_!"

My heart broke and tears formed in my eyes. Draco looked at me and suddenly tightened his grip on my waist. "Go on inside, I'll be in in a moment," He mumbled to me.

Without hesitation, I ran in and heard Draco close the door behind me. I ran to my room and flung myself on my bed, crying silently. How could he say that? I can handle the Slytherins saying that, but Ron?

I buried my face in my gold and red pillows, not caring how pathetic I might've seemed. A few minutes passed and Draco came in the common room. I heard him walk up the stairs to my room.

"Granger? You okay?"

"May I please be alone for a little? Tell Hagrid I'm not feeling well,"

When I heard no response, I took it as a yes. I heard Draco leave and after a few more minutes, I got up and trudged to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I saw how terrible I looked. No wonder Ron broke up with me.

What I needed at the moment was a nice hot shower. Closing the door, I peeled off my clothes and got into the shower. Once the water was the right temperature, I relaxed and closed my eyes.

I began to think about Ginny and Blaise's fake date, and how Draco had an plan that night. It was perfect.

Opening my eyes, I smiled. After finishing my shower, I threw on skinny jeans and a black tank top. Lunch starts soon, so I went to the Great Hall and walked in.

All eyes were on me. A certain blonde haired Slytherin walked up to me and pulled me to the side.

"Weasel's spreading rumors about us, Granger," Draco hissed.

"Let him. Remember your plan on the fake date?" I asked quietly.

Draco nodded then smirked. "You're willing to go through with that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you see how mad he was? I'm not just going to make him regret it. I'm going to make him feel the wrath of 10 crucios," I growled.

"Whoa there Granger. If I'd known any better, I'd say you were a Slytherin," Draco smirked.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N HEYY! Okay so I'm writing this on my iPhone, which I will later post on a website, then onto FanFic, but any spelling mistakes, PLEASE bring it up so I can fix it. Spell check on my phone is VERY annoying.**

The plan was simple. A dimwit could've figured it out. Because of Ginny and Blaise fake dated, JUST to get us to date, we were going to do just that. But of course, confront them in the end after having a fake argument and going through a 'tragic' breakup, claiming that we would never date again.

But I wasn't going to just do this to Ginny. It was the perfect plan to get back at Ron.

"You and Malfoy are dating?!" Ginny asked overly excited.

I nodded. "Why not? You and Blaise are," I shrugged.

Harry didn't seem upset though. He just talked normally to Ron about qudditch and ate. But Ron didn't seem too into the conversation. Instead, he was sending daggers at Draco, who was talking to Blaise and Pansy Parkinson.

"Oi! Hermione! How much do is Malfoy paying you for a night?" Ron smirked at me.

I could feel my face turn red with anger as I stood up and marched over to the idiot.

My hand swung forward and all you could hear was a loud smack.

"You foul selfish prat!" I yelled.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny had to hold me back from attacking Ron.

Ron scoffed and sneered at me. "Really 'Mione? Malfoy out of all people? He has called you a mudblood so many times!"

I tried to launch myself at him. "What makes you any different?! If I'm correct, I'm just a filthy mudblood to you, right?" I spat.

There were gasps all around the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny let go of me.

As Ginny yelled her head off at Ron, I stood there quietly. Lavender Brown began yelling at Ginny, calling her a slut.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING BROWN! I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU'VE BEEN WITH ALL SEVENTH YEARS IN HUFFLEPUFF," Blaise yelled from the Slytherin table.

"Oi! Leave her out of this!" Ron shouted.

What happened next even made _me_ gasp.

Harry punched Ron.

"Now I'm always going to be your friend, Ron, but don't you dare think that 'Mione isn't also. If it wasn't for her, both of us would be dead by now," Harry said calmly, but his eyes were filled with anger.

Ron gulped and I immediately thought about when we were hunting horcruxes (A/N lol. chance I spelled that wrong) and Ron left us. If anyone knew about that, Ron's fame would be downgraded. Giving Harry a scowl, he got up and marched out of the Great Hall, Lavender following him like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Do you think they fell for it?" Draco drawled.

I shrugged. I was too focused on the muggle book I was reading.

"Granger, are you listening?"

"Mm hm,"

"What did I just say?"

"Honestly Malfoy, we both know I'm not really paying attention. So stop acting like such a drama queen,"

"Accio book!"

My precious novel flew out of my hands and Malfoy soon had it.

"Hey!" I pouted.

***Nobody's POV***

Draco couldn't help but to admire the feisty Gryffindor. If she was a tad more evil and a pureblood, she would no doubt be a Slytherin. Anyone could see she was beautiful. Long curly chocolate colored hair, honey colored eyes. When she wasn't wearing her baggy clothes, you could see she had perfect curves in just the right places. Draco couldn't see why Ron cheated on her.

"Stop staring, Malfoy,"

Now it was _his _ turn to be embarrassed.

"Granger, why do you wear all those baggy clothes?" Draco asked, scrunching up his noes.

"What? Oh. Simple Malfoy. Bigger clothes are comfy and in a few years, you can still fit into them," Hermione said in a bored tone. "Now give me my book,"

**A/N Tessitra, you can use the plate thing, I don't mind. You're a big help with my first fanfic. **

**Do you think I should stick with Hermione's POV, or 3rd person? That's all the chapters for today! I'll post more tomorrow if I can. Ugh, I have so much work this week. Bye meh peeps :P**

**-KittyKat **


	7. Author's Note 2

**A/N Hi! I'm sorry I didn't really post anything today, but I will before midnight. I've been working on projects and it's a little stressful. I'm still working on a project right now and I need a bibliography. My next chapter will be up once I'm done and if I can, another chapter will be up as well. That's all I had to say!**

**-KittyKat **


	8. Chapter 6

***Nobody's POV***

The young Gryffindor stiffled a yawn as her best friend talked about her date.

"'Mione it was wonderful! He was so kind and charming..."

"Gin, I'm really tired. Can you tell me more after I've fully woken up?" Hermione asked tiredly.

Ginny blushed and nodded. "Of course. Silly me. How are you and Draco, by the way?" Ginny asked, a bit louder than she had to, though just enough for her prat of a brother to hear.

Hermione wanted to say nothing. Her and Draco never bothered each other, really. He walked her to classes, kissed her hand when they had to go separate ways, it was all for show. It was a little boring, and she knew if they didn't kick it up a notch, people will star to question their relationship. Not that they weren't already.  
"It's wonderful Gin. He's smart, funny, and actually has an attention span of more than three seconds," Hermione said, giggling the last part.

Ginny giggled as well. Meanwhile, Ron was red with anger.

"Won Won, why do you look so angry?" Lavender Brown asked. She knew the problem, but didn't want to admit it to herself. She has liked this boy too much to just throw it away for nothing.

"Nothing, Lav," Ron said through grit teeth.

Lavender kissed his cheek affectionately and waited for a response. Instead of getting a kiss back, she was ignored.  
With a pout, Lavender stood up and huffed. "Ronald Weasley, you are such an arse!" And with that, she left the Great Hall, not looking back.  
Hermione and Ginny snickered as Ron went red with embarrassment.

"Lav! Come back!" Ron got up and ran after the blonde Gryffindor.

"Hm. He deserves it if you ask me," Ginny huffed. "He is such an idiot at times. I still can't believe he cheated on you with that slag,"

Hermione looked at her plate. _"I can. I'm just a nerdy boring bookworm. Why would he not go for someone prettier with more character?" She thought to herself._

"'Mione, are you ready to head back to the common room?"

Hermione turned around to see her fake boyfriend. She didn't know why he was going through with the plan of fake dating her. "Yes. Goodnight Gin," Hermione sighed to her younger friend.

The two Heads walked back to their common room, holding hands and smiling like love birds. But once the door to the Great Hall closed, hands were dropped and the two of them walked a yard apart.

"That was an interesting Dinner, eh?" Draco asked, running his hand through his platinum blonde locks.

Hermione nodded silently, still thinking over the plan. "Yeah," She mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You okay Granger?"

"Mm hm,"

The blonde Slytherin decided to leave it at that, letting to curly hair Gryffindor ponder on the sudden events in her life. They walked into the common room, and left in separate directions.

That night, the two of them couldn't sleep. But both for different reasons.

Draco couldn't get the image of the Gryffindor Princess out of his mind. She was everywhere. Meanwhile, Hermione was wide awake from the storm going on from outside. She hated the thunder and lightning. It scared her to death. Sure, face on Voldemort and save the world, but _storms? _She was terrified. They made her feel sad and alone. Which she was at the moment. A flash of lightning brought light to her eyes and rumbling thunder trail after it.

"Eek!" Hermione squeaked.

That was it. She couldn't stand it anymore. Putting on an old sweatshirt and slippers, she found herself at a door. The letters _D.M_ was engraved into the dark wood door in silver. With a shaking hand, she knocked once on the door.

"_Wait! What am I doing? Knocking at Malfoy's door in the middle of the night? He'll tell all of Slytherin!" _Before she could turn around and leave, the door opened.

"Granger? What's wrong?" A tire drawl came.

Hermione blushed furiously. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just gonna lea-" There was a sharp crack of thunder and Hermione screamed in fright.

Draco was a bit taken aback from the lioness' actions, but then smirked. "You aren't scared of storms, are you?" He teased.

Hermione blushed even more, making Draco think she looked incredibly cute. "Shut up Malfoy!" She pouted.

"Alright, alright, what do you want?" Draco asked tiredly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well..."

* * *

He couldn't believe Hermione Granger was in his bed. Fully clothed, of course. He still thought of her as a muggleborn, no changing that. But he still admired her. Now that she was next to him, sleeping silently, he took this chance to look at her closely.

She didn't have enormous buck teeth anymore, and her hair was now tamed in soft curls. Hermione wasn't ugly, but wasn't the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. She was average. Yet she was still smart, witty, cunning.

_No._ Draco couldn't let him think of her in anyway but an acquaintance. His mother and father would surely hex him from hell and black if they saw the scene right now. Anyone would think of them as a real couple and not a fake one.

Suddenly Hermione turned and buried her face into the crook of Draco's neck. Her soft breathing unnerved him a bit, but he just closed his eyes and tried to make the best of the moment.

* * *

***Hermione's POV***

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? This wasn't my room. What's that breathing on my neck? OH MY GODS!

Why am I in Draco Malfoy's bed? AND WHY IS HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST? Memories of last night flashed I my mind and I mentally slapped myself. How could I be so stupid and do that? Sleep in his room? I should've went to Ginny!

Detaching myself from Draco, I crept out of the room and bit my lip. Breakfast starts in an hour, and I needed to get ready. I took a quick shower and threw on baggy jeans and an old tee. Suddenly I remembered what Draco said a few days ago about my clothes. Was it bad that I wore over sized things? Hmm.

I changed into skinny jeans and a fitting black long-sleeved shirt. Slipping on my sneakers, I knocked on Draco's door to wake him up. When I got no reply, I figured he was _still_ sleeping. Opening the door quietly, I peeked in.

My eyes widened and I quickly closed the door. Grabbing my things and running out the portrait door, my heart raced. He wasn't sleeping. Nope. He was CHANGING. Oh my gods! I can't believe I saw his shirtless. Ugh! He has a fricking six-pack!

"Hi 'Mione!"

I jumped in surprise and saw Ginny. "H-Hi Ginny," I said, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Why do you seem to jumpy today? It's like Draco declared his undying love for you," Ginny laughed.

I laughed as well, trying to keep my heart rate down. "Funny, Gin," I smiled. If she knew what happened last night, I would not hear the end of it.


	9. Chapter 7

"Mione, are you okay?"

I looked up. "Hmm?"

Ginny looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay? You're really quiet today,"

I hadn't even realized that I haven't said a word since breakfast. My mind has been focused on Draco today. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. Sighing, I tucked my hair behind me ear and smiled. "Just a little bit distracted with Head duties and stuff. Draco and I have to plan a Halloween party for next month," I said, half lying. I mean, I _did _ have to plan a party, I just wasn't distracted from it though. I kept thinking about what happened last night. How could I be so stupid?

"Oh," Ginny frowned. "Well, I guess you'll just have to suck it up. C'mon 'Mione. We have to go watch the big game today!"

I inwardly groaned as Ginny dragged me to the quidditch field. I had forgotten about the big Slytherin versus Gryffindor game until Ginny brought it up. Of course I was going to have to cheer for Slytherin like any girlfriend would, but let's all remember that I'm only fake dating the bigot.

"Blaise and Pansy Parkinson said you can sit next to them," Ginny said, other wise known as saying,'_They'll make sure the others won't tear you to shreds.' _

I sat between the two Slytherin, who smiled at me as if we had always been friends.

"So how are you and Draco?" Pansy giggled.

I felt myself blush, thinking about the thing last night, AGAIN. "Good," I said with a fake grin. "How's you and Ginny, Blaise?" I asked, cocking my head.

Blaise coughed. "Oh, well, fine, you know..." He mumbled.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "He's always shy about his emotions towards his girlfriends," She mused.

I saw her look at him with a faraway look in her eyes. Did she have a thing for the Italian? Wait... Weren't they, like, dating before or something? Oh Merlin. Did they break up just for me and Draco to get together?

Guilt was all I could think about. Suddenly I realized the game started and looked for Harry and Draco. They were looking around for the snitch, and I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I pointed it out to Pansy and she immediately stood up.

"IT'S RIGHT THERE YOU LAZY BUM!" Pansy barked.

I doubled over in giggles as Draco took off, Harry following hot on his heels (or should I say broom? Hehehe.) Without realizing it, I found myself cheering with Pansy. We shouted and grinned, yelling for Draco to get the snitch already.

"And Malfoy gets the snitch! Slytherin wins!"

Pansy and I cheered and laughed. We hurried down to see Draco, not even thinking about Blaise, who was left behind.

"Finally you got it!" Pansy joked.

I smiled and mentally took a note about how hot Draco looked. WAIT! _No Hermione! You should not be thinking of him this way! Bad 'Mione. Very bad 'Mione! _"Yeah. Any longer and I'd break up with you," I said jokingly, smiling as I did so.

Draco pouted. "Hm. If I'd known any better, I'd say you were only dating me for my impeccable good looks,"

I laugh. "Yeah, well how you smell right now isn't really that attractive," I said scrunching up my noes.

Draco grinned evilly and my eyes widened. Before I could do anything, Draco pulled me into a full fledged bear hug. I squealed and laughed, effortlessly hitting Draco's chest.

"Stop it!" I laughed.

"Alright, alright, Malfoy. Don't make her smell as bad as you," Harry smirked, pulling me away from the stinky Slytherin.

Malfoy chuckled and kissed my forehead. I felt myself slightly blush. "You two go shower. There's a celebration party later, remember?" I asked, trying to get the attention away from me. As the two left, Ginny ran up to me and Pansy with a grin.

"Let's get ready to party!"

* * *

I watched how Ginny and Pansy looked amazing in every dress they wore, yet I couldn't look good in any.

"Try this," Pansy tossed a black dress at me and I changed into it with a sigh.

Ginny and Pansy whistle and nodded. "That's the dress."

I looked in the mirror and bit my lip. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was a little tight at the middle of my waist, but flowed out at the bottom. Tiny sparkles were scattered at the bottom, making the dress look even better. Sadly, it ended mid-thigh. It was too short.

"It needs to be a bit longer guys," I said.

Pansy and Ginny shook their head. "Ugh uh 'Mione. You look smoking hot the way the dress is. Keep it like that," Ginny said stubbornly.

I pouted. "Then I'm not going,"

Ginny and Pansy glared at me. "You will go to the party and fucking enjoy it. Here, if you're going to complain, wear this,"

Pansy chucked a pair of fishnet leggings at me. By the look on her face, I knew that this was the best I was going to get form them. Slipping it on, I sat down in a chair and let the two work on me. They were arguing about my makeup, and I wanted to say I didn't want it. But one look at their furious faces and my mouth shut tight. No way was I going to stand in their way.

"Fine. How about a natural look?" Pansy said calmly.

Ginny paused for a moment, then nodded. After they were done, I looked back into the mirror and bit my lip. I thought I looked pretty damn good.

"You may thank us later. Meanwhile, our dates are waiting for us," Ginny said giggling.

I frowned. "Wait. Pansy, who's _your_ date?"

Pansy blushed. "Harry," She mumbled. I gasped in shock.

Her and _Harry?_ I couldn't see them together. WAIT. Yeah, I could. They actually would look cute as a couple now that I think of it. But why would she go with Harry? I got why she was nice to me and Ginny since we're dating her best friends, but Harry wasn't dating anyone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shocker. Now can we _go?_"

***Draco's POV***

Where were the girls already? The fricken party started an hour ago!

"Relax, mate. They'll be here-"

The portrait door opened and out came three stunning girls. Only one caught my eye though.

Damn. I never thought Granger could look even more hot than she was. Whatever Pansy and Ginny did to her, they were geniuses.

"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked, biting her lip nervously.

I chuckled. Was she kidding me? "Okay? You look bloody brilliant,"

I saw her blush and thought she looked even more cute than she already was. Weasel really doesn't know what he's missing out on.

We walked to the room of requirement and a door appeared. Walking in, all eyes were on us. I suddenly felt like I should keep Hermione close to me. No way would I let the other Slytherin guys get a hold of her. There's no telling what they'd do. Sure, we were all found innocent, but _c'mon. _ We're _Slytherin _for Merlin's sake!

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Hermione whispered.

"Because you look better than everyone else," I whispered in her ear.

I saw her blush again and chuckled. "Let's go celebrate. And if I were you, don't drink to punch," I advised. No doubt someone spiked it. A drunk Head Girl is the last thing I need. Or worse. A_ mad_ drunk Head Girl.

We split up, her going to her friends, me going to mine. I couldn't help but to see Weasley staring at her though.

"Wow Malfoy. For a mudblood, she sure cleans up well," Nott smirked.

I let out a growl and snarled at him. "Don't call her that, Nott," I spat. "Not if you want to get hexed to hell and back."

Theodore Nott just let out a laugh and slapped me on the back. "Kidding, mate. Merlin, you need to ease up,"

That's when I realize that he was right. Theo doesn't really care about blood. Even before the war, he still didn't care. I knew that, so why did I snap at him like that?

"Granger's really got you whipped, huh?" Theo chuckled.

Blaise snickered, but tried to hide it when I shot him a glare. _Prat. _I sighed and looked at Hermione from across the room. She was smiling and laughing, making her seem so innocent. "Look at her Nott, and tell me you wouldn't be mad at what you just said," I said.

When I got no answer, I smirked. "Exactly," I sighed, turning back to him and Blaise.

"So seriously, what's with you guys and Pans with Gryffindors? Pansy and _Potter?_ Biggest shock since 'ol Dumbledore was found alive," Theo smirked.

I laughed at the memory of the old wizard walking back into the Great Hall with a smile. The whole plan was revealed and Snape never really killed him. You have to _mean_ the curse to do it, and Snape didn't mean it. So Dumbledore merely got knocked out and a duplicate of himself was buried. I knew he wouldn't just die without leaving Potter an explanation.

"Ginny and I actually liked each other for awhile," Blaise said.

Ha. Yeah right. More like right after Weasley cheated on 'Mione.

"Hermione and I just decided to date. What harm could it have done?" I shrugged.

The two wizards snorted. "Our parents are dead, mate. Yours aren't. That means Hermione is still in the harm for your mum and dad," Blaise said, not even flinching at the mention of his parent's death. Ah, cruel bastard.

Before I could reply, Nott pointed at something. "Weasel's going towards your girl, Malfoy,"

I cocked my head to the side and watched. Don't get me wrong, I was more than ready to beat the crap out of Weasley if he upset 'Mione, but I wanted to see what happens first.

"Draco, aren't you-"

"Shh! If she can't even handle Weasley, how can she handle my parents. Just watch," I shushed.

I saw Weasley say something and Hermione's face turned red with anger. She shouted something back at him and _he_ went red. They were yelling and Ginny and Pansy began yelling at Weasel as well. Hermione's fist swung forward and connected with Weasel's jaw. I saw her mouth something at looked a lot like 'That's for Draco.' I flex my jaw remembering the punch I got from him in potions. Suddenly Weasley grabbed her arm. I was about to go to her, but Blaise and Theo held me back. I let out a hiss and growled at them.

"What are you two doing? Let go!" I snarled.

"Hermione needs to- learn to- protect- herself," Blaise said, struggling to get a grip on my arms.

Theo nodded in agreement. Were they bonkers? Ah! Bugger it all.

Pansy shoved the Weasel and he spat something at her. I saw Potter angrily striding towards the red head. Ginny then tried to get her brother to release 'Mione, but he brought his hand up and I heard Blaise let out a growl. Before Weasel hit his sister, Hermione knocked her out of the way and all you could hear was a loud crack, followed by a loud cry.

My arms were released and I ran to Weasley, wrapping my hands around his throat. I felt someone tug at my arms, willing me to let go. All I saw was red though. Weasel's face was blue now, and I knew I had to loosen my grip.

"Draco, please let go!"

I froze. I released Weasley and went to Hermione. A big hand print was on her cheek. Anger boiled inside me again, but before I could decide whether or not it was worth it to hit the damn weasel, Potter stopped me.

"You got your Head Boy badge, Malfoy. Don't throw it away for Ron,"

For once, I had to admit he was right. Instead of me pummeling Weasley, Harry did. He punched him in the face repeatedly, not caring that that was his old childhood friend.

"'Mione, are you okay?" I whispered softly.

Hermione nodded, but a tear fell down her cheek. I found myself hugging her, letting her crying into my shirt. I didn't blame her. She just got smack from her ex boyfriend and ex best friend. All I knew was that Weasley was going to be a dead man when Potter was done with him.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm on my iPhone again -.- sorry for spelling mistakes. So with Theo, I'm thinking he goes with Luna. Not bad, right? People have been asking me to continue the story and I will! I just post them at night. Strange, I know. But it's my main free time. Anyways! I have to admit that I end up getting Writer's block here and there, so if I don't post a chapter within a month without some sort of reason, START SPAMMING ME, PEOPLE! That's it!**

**-KittyKat**

"Well this is an interesting predicament,"

Ginny, Pansy, and me were right beside our boyfriends (well I'm not sure about Pansy and Harry dating) as Ron stood further away. That bloody prat had the nerve to smirk at us.

"They all attacked me Professor Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's just remember who and what provoked them, shall we Ronald?" I hissed.

Ron gulped as everyone stared at the dark blue bruise on my cheek. Forget dressing up for Halloween, this bruise on my face was scary enough.

"Please tell me the whole story once again Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore smiled politely.

I let out a breath of air relaxed.

"We were celebrating the quidditch game in the room of requirement when Ronald came up to me. He said...things and it resulted in me yelling...things back. It did indeed result in me hitting Ronald. He grabbed my wrist and would not let go. Ginny and Pansy, as well as I, told him to let me go. When Pansy tried to shove Ronald away, he still did not release his grip. Then Ginny tried to pry is hand off my wrist. Ronald was about to hit her but I stepped between them and he hit me instead,"

I saw everyone flinch at that. Dumbledore motioned for me to continue and I sighed.

"That was when Draco came in and attack Ronald for retaliation. I got Draco to stop and Harry stepped in," I mumbled the rest.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. What needs to be done is simple. All of you young gentlemen will have detention with Professor Sprout for two weeks, and must hand wright a paper on house unity,"

All of the guys groaned and muttered in annoyance.

"But they were the ones who hit me!" Ron exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it Ronald. Grow up," I muttered.

We all got dismissed and Draco and I were about to wall back to the common room when Ron decided to speak up.

"I'm ashamed of you 'Mione. Being HIS girlfriend? Ha. You're better off with someone like me,"

I sneered at him. "Someone like you? You mean a son of a bitch (no offense Molly) who can't tell when to give up? No, wait. I forgot a bloody mad prat who deserves to rot in a bottomless pit for all eternity,"

Draco snickered and draped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled slightly and snorted.

"Leave me alone, Ronald,"

Once Draco and I were in our common room, be began to plan the big Halloween party.

"Ooh, how about a haunted house!"

Draco frowned. "Haunted WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes. "Haunted house. Muggles make a room, building, or house scary looking and sometimes have people dressed as monsters to scare others. WAIT! Why don't we start a haunted house and haunted graveyard at 6-8, then have a party afterwards from 9-12?" I suggested.

Draco didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking. "Yeah, that'd work. But I still don't really get it. Muggles turn I monsters and scare other muggles?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Never mind. Leave the haunted house and stuff to me. You handle the party," I said.

Draco smirked and sighed. "Okay then. What about music? The Screaming Witches canceled on us,"

I groaned. I forgot about that. Merlin, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? "Can we do this another night? I just want to relax," I pouted.

"Hm. Sure. We can try out that muggle device of yours. What is it again? A TC?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

I laughed. "TV, Malfoy. It's called a TV. C'mon, let me turn it on,"

I skipped to the couch and found the remotes. Dean Thomas helped me set up the TV last week. I haven't had time to watch anything though. Turning on the TV, the show _Spongebob_ showed on the screen. Draco stared at the TV curiously and sat down next to me.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"SpongeBob. Anyways, let's change the channel..."

The screen showed a muggle show that my parents watch a lot. What was it called?

"Law and Order!" I blurted out loud.

"Huh?"

I blushed. "The show is called Law and Order SVU. My mum and dad watch it all the time. It has muggles trying to solve cases. SVU is Special Victims Unit," I explained.

Draco's mouth formed into an O and he watched the show in amusement. I relaxed and laid back into the soft couch. My eyes fluttered and I figured, _why not rest my eyes for a bit?_

***Draco's POV***

Wow. This show was amazing. How could muggles figure all of this out without magic? Muggles will never cease to amaze me. Though I'd never admit that in public. As I turn to tell Granger something, I see that she's fast asleep. Her perfect curly hair was in a ponytail, showing me a view of her face. Merlin, Mione was beautiful.

Wait WHAT? _Stupid Draco. She doesn't even like you in that way. You're just a way to get Weasel mad. _

I still didn't know why Weasley would cheat on her. Hermione was perfect. I knew he regretted it though. No guy could say 'Mione wasn't drop dead gorgeous at the party. I just hope that by the time Weasel realized his big mistake, Hermione had her eyes set on another guy.

_Like me._


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N Hehehe. I'm answering a question to no one in particular *cough cough* *mutters* _Tessitra :P_**

**The last Harry Potter book was published 2007 and since this is _after_ the war, it's like 2008 over in HP world. SpongeBob was made before then, but I'm actually not sure about the Law and Order thing. Whatever :3 Thanks for pointing that out though. If something like that happens, assume I'm in our time 2013-2014. **

**-KittyKat**

"It's all a lie,"

I raised an eyebrow at Ron. "What are you talking about _Weasley_?"

"I'm talking about you and Malfoy. It's just a trick to get me jealous, isn't it?" Ron smirked triumphantly. "I mean, you two haven't even snogged yet," He snorted.

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. It was too early in the morning for this. I mean, we were still eating breakfast for Merlin's sake! "In your dreams. You know, Ronald, just because I don't snog my _boyfriend_ every two seconds, doesn't mean a thing! So shut up, and go back to your bimbo," I hissed, pointing at Lavender.

I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye and saw him give me a worried look. He stood up and walked to me, but I never took my eyes off of Ron. I glared at the red head with anger and felt Draco's arm wrap around my waist.

"There isn't a problem here, is there?" Draco asked innocently, eyeing Ron.

I smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Of course not, Love. Weasley was just telling me a pathetic thought of his," I said.

Ron scoffed. "What's pathetic is this fake relationship of yours. You two would never actually date each other. Malfoy would _never_ even touch you unless it's beneficial to him!" Ron shouted, VERY loudly might I add.

My face turned red with anger and I turned to Draco. Without even thinking, I full out kissed him on the lips. Everyone gasped but Ginny and Pansy, who I heard squeal with delight.

At first, Draco didn't do anything, but then his arms pulled me closer to him. My hands found their way to his neck, wrapping themselves against his soft skin. This was it. I was kissing _Draco Malfoy. _With reluctance, I pulled away and turned to a red Ron.

"Happy? Now you leave me and Draco alone or I swear to Merlin I will something worse than a crutatious**(A/N is that how you spell it? Oh well...)**,"

Ron sneered. "Go ahead."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I shouted. "WHILE HARRY, RONALD, AND I WERE OUT CHASING HORCRUXES, RONALD HERE RAN OUT ON US! YUP! HEAR THAT? WEASLEY ISN'T SO GREAT, IS HE? NOPE! HE RAN OUT ON HIS BEST FRIEND DURING A FRICKEN WAR!" I yelled, making sure _everyone_ could hear what I said.

Ron went even more red and stormed out of the Great Hall. I grit my teeth and felt Draco hold my hand.

"You okay?" Draco whispered.

I nodded. "That bloody idiot has gotten on the last of my nerves," I muttered.

We both left and went to class. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss though. It wasn't like Ron's that were sloppy and left saliva. It was sweet and passionate. Short though. Is it bad that I want to do it again though? Ugh!

***Draco's POV***

I could still feel Hermione's lips on mine. They were so soft. So- _Snap out of it Malfoy! Get a grip! _

_"_You okay, mate? You look a bit pale. Scratch that _paler_,"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

Blaise, Theo, and I, decided to skip today. It was getting a bit stressful. Thanks to Weasel, Blaise and I had detention still.

"Owl. Well, sorta," Theo said, pointing to the window.

My blood ran cold as I recognized the eagle tapping on the window.

It was my father's eagle. The one he sent when he was pissed.

Blaise got the letter the eagle took off. He handed it to me with a sympathetic look. With a sigh, I opened the damned paper and bit my lip.

_Draco,_

_I heard the most peculiar thing today. See, your mother went out for a hair appointment and came back saying Parkinson was dating Potter. Next, she says Zabini is dating a Weasley! Now, I assure you I did not believe what she said next. Your mother said you were dating Potter's best friend, Granger. Odd, isn't it, Draco? Do not lie and say it is not true. _

_Your mother and I would like to meet her. No harm will be brought to her or you. You have my word for that. We just want to get to know her better. Honestly Draco, if this muggleborn is not fit for Malfoy standards or better, I will disown you. _

_-L.M_

What a _loving _father.

He could not be serious. '_No harm with be brought to you or her?'_ As if! Maybe not physical pain but sure as hell mental. That place was a nightmare to Hermione. The Manor was where Aunt Bellatrix-

No. I was not taking 'Mione there. She wasn't going to go through the pain again.

"Mate? What's it say?"

I shoved the letter at Theo and Blaise. They read it with surprised looks.

"What are you going to do, Drake?" Blaise sighed.

I shook my head. "I'm not doing it. Hermione won't have to go through that again. I won't make her," I said stubbornly.

Theo looked at the letter nervously. "You should discuss it with her, Draco. If your parents suddenly decide to drop by because you didn't reply, you're dead, mate,"

I shot him a glare. "Gee, thanks," I snapped.

It wasn't fair of me to snap at him. He was just telling the truth. He was right, after all. I needed to talk to Hermione about this.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N ALRIGHT EVERYONE. BECAUSE TESSITRA WANTS TO BE A JERK (lol JK) PRETEND IN THE STORY IT IS IN OUR TIME. KAY? THE YEAR IS 2013-2014. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? SUCK IT UP! SO NOW, SPONGEBOB WAS CREATED -.-**

**-KittyKat**

His lips found their way to my neck, burning trails of kisses lower and lower. I bit back a moan and brought the blonde Slytherin's face up to mine.

I kissed him passionately and straddled his waist.

"'Mione," He groaned.

"Draco," I moaned back.

"AH!"

My eyes snapped open and I let out a breath of air. I was breathing heavily, my mind on my dream. Why did I dream about that!?

I decided to get a glass of water and got up. This was too freaky at the moment.

Walking down the stairs, I saw Draco watching TV. GREAT.

"Draco, are you okay?" I whispered.

Draco shook his head. He handed me a letter and I read it carefully. When I was done I was completely shocked.

"Draco?" I whispered, sitting next to him on the couch. "Draco, speak to me,"

Draco looked at me, his stormy grey eyes intense and full of anger. I place my hand on his cheek.

"Hermione-"

Without even thinking. I leaned towards his and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go. It's fine," I said softly.

Draco violently shook his head. "No. It isn't. I saw what my aunt did to you. I c-can't-"

I kissed him again, only this time, on the lips to shut him up. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on his lap. He kissed me back harshly, but I didn't mind. I felt his teeth rake across my bottom lip and I shivered in delight. My hands were his hair, pulling softly at his silky blonde locks.

Something hard poked my thigh and I giggled. WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS I DOING? Believe me, I wanted to stop. But I COULDN'T.

"Damn it, Granger," Malfoy growled nipping at neck.

I let out a moan and bit my lip. "Bed," I mumbled.

* * *

"Wow,"

"Mm hm,"

"Wow,"

"You said that already, Granger,"

I playfully smacked Draco's bare chest and smiled. "I know," I whispered.

Draco kissed my forhead and I let out a small yawn.

"Tired?" Draco whispered.

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me once again and I relaxed. My eyes closed and I felt myself fall to sleep.

***Draco's POV***

Granger was killing me. Now, I _really_ didn't want her to meet my parents. But now that she knew, she would probably go to the manor without me even knowing.

When I woke up this morning and saw her practically laying on me, naked and all, I was completely shocked. It was a Saturday, thank Merlin, so we could've slept in as long as we could. But I needed to reply to my parents.

Without trying to wake up Hermione, I crept out of bed and slipped on my boxers. I looked back at the sleeping witch on my bed and smiled slightly. How lucky was I?

_Mother, Father,_

_Hermione and I shall visit when we can. It will be on my terms though. No wands and no making her feel lower than us. She is to be treated as one of us. I suppose next weekend will be our free time. With that being said, I will see you then_

_-Draco_

**A/N REALLY Short chapter! I'm sorry! But I'm doing something tonight and wanted to post something before it was too late. So this is all for no. Another short chapter _will_ be posted before midnight though :)**

**-KittyKat**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N :) I'm back. So I got a reviews about more detail in the last chapter. I understand, but it's not really my style to get into graphic with... other things... But I'll _try_ to add more details. Hehehe. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been following and reviewing the story! You guys are the best and if I didn't have you guys to encourage me to continue, this story wouldn't even exist.**

**-KittyKat**

My eyes opened. I tried to get up, but my body felt so worn out and tired. Memories flashed back to my mind. Moans, groans, cries of pleasure. I shivered at the thought of them. Last night with Draco was totally unplanned. It was..._my first_.

HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN I GAVE MY FIRST TO DRACO BLOODY MALFOY! WHY DID THAT NOT OCCUR TO ME LAST NIGHT?!

"_Because he was too damn good at what he was doing," _I thought to myself. I groan inwardly and looked around for Draco.

The space next to me was a bit warm, so he couldn't have left long ago. Oh Merlin. Please tell me he didn't just leave me here like I was just a one night stand! _Stupid 'Mione! That guy wasn't even your real boyfriend!_

I slowly eased myself out of bed and found my clothes. Instead of leaving the room and going to mine, I cut through the bathroom he and I shared. My legs hurt like hell and I felt like falling. Draco really didn't hold back last night. Grabbing my wand, I muttered a healing spell and the pain subsided.

I took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a light grey shirt that had a heart on it. My hair was put in a messy bun and I threw on a sweatshirt. Walking to the common room, I saw Draco watching TV. He looked up at me, his hair almost as messy as Harry's.

"Morning," Draco smiled.

I smiled back and sat down on the couch next to him. "Draco, I was serious about meeting your parents," I said softly.

He nodded and pulled me on his lap. I laid back into his chest and let out a quiet sigh. This wasn't revenge anymore. Both of us knew it.

"Draco-"

"Tell me this is part of the plan,"

"I-I can't"

His arms tightened around my waist and he kissed my cheek. Who knew the supposedly cold-hearted womanizer of Slytherin could be so... loving. Strange, I know. But he wasn't the same around others. It was like he way _trying _to seem mean. Was that all it was?

"'Mione, last night... was it your...?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I mumbled.

"So you never...?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

I laughed and sighed. "What are we going to do today?" I asked.

Draco chuckled. "What about a prank?"

I grinned evilly in a VERY Slytherin way. "I'm in,"

* * *

"I can't believe I was with that prat! I hate him!" I sobbed uncontrollably.

Harry and Ginny looked at me in shock. "Hermione-"

"That's it! I might as well just give up on relationships! Eh? All of my boyfriends seem to be annoying bigots!" I cried.

My two best friends awkwardly tried to comfort me. "W-What did he do?"

I hiccupped. It was something I always did when I cried. "He-"

"Granger! Get back here!"

I looked up to see Draco, face flushed and angry.

"Malfoy, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Harry roared.

Draco ignored Harry and grabbed my arm. He harshly yanked my arm towards him and I winced in pain. "Let me go!" I shouted.

"Not until you explain," He growled.

"Explain _what_?" Harry hissed.

I stood next to Draco and grinned. "Explain why you two along with Blaise and Pansy tried to set us up," I crossed my arms and watched as Harry and Ginny's face went from anger, to shock, then embarrassment.

"'Mione, we-"

"Save it. Me and 'Mione have a few other...errands to run..."

I giggled and let Draco drag me away.

* * *

I screamed bloody murder as Ron tackled Draco. Draco let out a short grunt as Ron punched him in the stomach, but did nothing else. This wasn't even a damn fight. More like Draco letting Ron beat him up.

"RONALD, STOP IT!" I shrieked.

Harry and Blaise stepped in, restraining Ron. I took that as my change to run to Draco and heal minor wounds. Draco didn't look that bad after I healed a few cuts and bruises, but his lip was split and I'm pretty sure he got a concussion.

"Draco?"

"That bloody bastard is lucky I didn't fight back, for it wouldn't have even be a fight. More like a one dead ginger,"

I refrained my laughter and smiled. He was fine. "What was it even about?"

"You,"

I didn't speak. Why was Ron acting like this? Sure, I was only dating Draco at first to get back at him, but that's weeks old news. Today, I was supposed to have brunch with Draco's parents. If it turned out good, maybe the rest of the day.

"C'mon, you're mum would kill us if we're late. Actually, she'd kill you. I'm not supposed to be harmed," I grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks," He said sarcastically.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Draco," I half whined.

We went back to our dorm to get ready and I bit my lip. Draco said to wear green, but I had no green clothes. I put on a yellow strapless dress that resembled the one I wore at the celebration party weeks ago, but this one was longer and ended at my knees. I grabbed my wand and changed it to a nice emerald color.

"What do you think?" I asked Draco, twirling around for him to see.

"Perfect. C'mon, let's go,"

**A/N lol this chapter was also kinda short also. But if I post a short chapter one day, expect another one following it a few hours later. **


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N YAY! I REACHED OVER 50 FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY! **

I smiled politely at Draco's parents. There was no doubt the smiles on their faces were fake, but I just pushed that thought away and shook their hands.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I said.

"Hello, Hermione. Please, come in,"

A feeling of dread hit me as Draco led me through the big wooden doors. We walked to the dinning room, which was the size of the Gryffindor common room. Sitting down next to Draco, I made sure not to make a big fool of myself.

"So what brought you two together?" Lucius asked.

My face felt hot. What do we say?

Narcissa whacked her husband and muttered something along the lines of 'Don't make them feel embarrassed, nitwit!' She sent me an apologetic smile in return.

"Honestly, it was a plan to get back at Potter and Weasley," Draco admitted.

Obviously, he had nothing to hide. I guess I didn't either.

"Ronald had... done some things while we were still together and I broke it off with him," I explained. "My friends, Harry and Ginny, paired up with Blaise and Pansy to get us together,"

"It was never our intentions to actually fall for each other. But..."

"We did,"

Lucius smirked. "Hm. Interesting. You did all of this because...?"

"To prove a point to our friends about meddling in our lives and I used it to get back at Ronald," I nodded.

Surprisingly, Draco's parents laughed. "Are you positive you aren't a Slytherin?" Narcissa joked.

I smiled shyly and sighed. Did this mean they liked me? Or did it just mean they sorta liked me, but don't want me with Draco?

House elves came around with our meal and I thanked them quietly. We all ate, making small talk. But small talk became conversations, and conversations became laughter. Soon, it was like we were a big family.

I was actually enjoying myself. It has been a long time since I've been to a dinner like this.

"So Hermione, what do your parents do for a living?" Narcissa asked politely.

"Oh, well... They take care of people's teeth. If someone has bad teeth, my parents could tell them what to do and possibly even fix them at times," I explained.

"Without magic?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"No magic," I confirmed.

"Well, I would like to meet them sometime," Narcissa smiled. A _real_ genuine smile!

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, I saw that it was time to go.

* * *

***Nobody's POV* *Malfoy Manor***

Narcissa crossed her arms and pouted at her husband. "I want her to become my daughter in law," She said stubbornly.

Lucius snorted at his wife. "Darling, we just _met_ the girl!"

Narcissa eyed Lucius and gave him a glare. "She's perfect, is she not?"

Malfoy Sr. let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but it is not our choice. It is Draco and Hermione's! Merlin! They have only been officially dating for a week!"

Narcissa stomped her foot _very_ childishly and huffed. "It's not fair! She's smart, beautiful, says she can cook, and isn't snooty like other woman! _AND _she doesn't want Draco for just his money! I want her to be _my_ doll that I can dress up!"

"She's a muggleborn," Lucius added, though not actually caring about her blood status.

"They have spells and potions for that!"

"Yes darling, but they're...how do I put it? _ILLEGAL," _

_"_We've gotten away with things like that before!"

Lucius chuckled and hugged his wife. "Do you really want her to be our daughter in law?" He cooed. Narcissa nodded. "Then I approve,"

**A/N The next chappie will be put up soon, I just wanted to put a chapter about meeting the folks separate. **

**-KittyKat**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm not actually going to change Hermione's blood status to pureblood. JUST SAYIN' The whole potion and spells thing was just a reference to how much Narcissa wanted Hermione to be part of the family. But for anyone who actually reads the A/N's, I'm just gonna say that the story is starting at Halloween! I meant to write this chapter _on _the actual Halloween, but that didn't exactly work out... But YEAH! Did anyone else realize that tomorrow, this story will be a week old? **

**I decided that if you guys want, I will add a special chapter for all of you with more gaphics with the down and dirty. BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT! PM or tell me in a review! I always read them!**

**-KittyKat**

Ginny and Pansy squealed in delight. Ginny was wearing a she-devil costume that made her look gorgeous. Though it exposed A LOT. No doubt Blaise would end up giving her his jacket to wear. As for Pansy, she was an Egyptian goddess, WHO STILL LOOKED JUST AS AMAZING AS GINNY! Then there was _me._

I was actually so busy planning today, I forgot about my costume. But Ginny and Pansy were more than happy to help.

"Mione, we have been waiting for this moment to come!" Ginny grinned.

"Here, put on these," Pansy said evilly.

I eyed her suspiciously, but changed into the clothes she handed me, none the less.

It was a silver and green corset with a black skirt and fish net stockings. I stared in horror of how much skin they made me show. Ginny sat me in a chair and started doing my makeup, while Pansy worked on my hair. They wouldn't let me see a mirror, claiming that I had to only see the final results. What the hell did _that _mean? It was _my_ face!

After what seemed like eons, everything was done. I looked into the mirror and gasped in shock.

I was a kitten. **(A/N tee hee! lol, that's what _I _ was for Halloween. A kitty cat. Ironic, huh?) **My hair were in tame waves and a hair band with cat ears attached kept my hair out of my eyes. Ginny had put on blush and cherry red lipstick on me, as well as mascara and eyeliner that made my eyes look prettier than they actually were. She didn't do much to make me look like a cat though. It seemed like she just used eyeliner to make a cat nose and whiskers. Yet it still made me look sophisticated.

"Alright! Let's go! We have to meet the guys at the doors of the Great Hall at...NOW!"

* * *

I giggled as I watched people screamed in fright and jumped in surprise. The haunted house turned into a haunted maze instead, on Dumbledore's orders. Draco and I were observing from his broom, which took a lot of pleading on his part. Everyone knew I hated flying. I wasn't scared of heights, really. More like didn't like the thought of it in general.

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco chuckled.

I laughed as Lavender Brown screamed bloody murder and tried to punch a holographic zombie. Meanwhile, Ron was trailing behind, as if using her as a shield. "I'm enjoying myself too much," I giggled.

"Sounds like it. You should head inside. Almost everyone is done with the maze. I'll be right in once the others are done," Draco suggested.

I nodded and he flew down. I hopped off and watched Draco fly back up. I ran inside and went to the Great Hall.

"'Mione! This is amazing!" Luna Lovegood said dreamily.

Theodore Nott was at her side, dressed to match her pirate outfit. The two of them looked cute together, I had to admit. I just never pitched Nott as a guy to go for such a...special girl like Luna. Not that Luna is bad though! It's just that Nott is realistic and Luna is imaginative. They're complete opposites. But as muggles say,"Opposite attract."

"Thank you Luna. Have you seen the others?" I asked looking around.

Luna and Theo nodded. "Follow me,"

Luna grabbed my arm gently and dragged me across the Great Hall, finally stopping at a table.

"'Mione! This is amazing! Let me guess, it was your idea for the haunted maze?" Harry smiled.

I laughed and thanked him. "Actually, I wanted to do a haunted house. But Dumbledore wanted it to be a maze," I pouted.

Everyone else laughed. "Where's Drake?" Blaise asked.

"Finishing up with the-"

"Right here,"

I turned around and saw a smirking Draco. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Love,"

We all went to the dance floor where Lee Jordan was playing music. We were paying him to be a DJ, which was actually cheaper and easier that a band. Everybody seemed to be having a blast. Even some of the new professors that were dancing.

I smiled at Draco and kissed him softly.

"You look absolutely ravishing, 'Mione," Draco whispered in my ear. I shivered, feeling his cool breath on the nape of my neck.

I bit my lip and looked around, then pulled Draco out the Great Hall. We ran to the common room, barely making it when he attacked my lips.

**A/N MUAHAH! The rest of the steamy night will be posted tomorrow! Happy late Halloween! Hehehe! **

**-KittyKat**


	16. Chapter 14 BONUS CHAPTER

**A/N Are you guys ready? Hmm? HMM? Lol, most of you probably aren't even reading this. WHATEVER! Jk. So because this is actually the first time ever I've written anything like this...NO JUDGING. A chapter will be posted right after this to make up for my poor smexy scenes! This will be in 3rd person POV!**

**-KittyKat**

Hermione moaned, her clothes gone. Draco stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was _his. _And he was going to prove that tonight.

"Draco, your clothes," Hermione muttered as the blonde kissed her neck.

Draco grabbed his wand without even looking and flicked it. All clothing was gone, making both of the 7th years moan. Hermione ground herself against Draco, watching him growl in response. She smirked with pride, until Draco kissed his way down her abdomen.

Hermione's knees shook slightly, but she willed herself to keep them up. Draco kissed between her thighs, making her moan for the umpteenth time that night.

"Draco," Hermione whined. "I need you,"

Draco smirked. "What was that, Love? Couldn't hear you,"

Hermione hissed as Draco backed away. The lost of contacted made her body ache for him even more.

"Damn you, Malfoy," Hermione growled.

Draco chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend. All of Hermione's thoughts disappeared and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. He picked her up with ease, none of them pulling back from the kiss, and carried her to his room.

They fell of the bed and Draco didn't waste his time. His mouth traveled down to her breasts, latching his mouth one the right and kneading the other with his hand. Hermione moaned, her eyes fluttering. She felt his large member going erect and bit her lip.

"Draco, I need you _now!_" Hermione groaned.

Draco chuckled and kissed Hermione one more time before plunging himself into her entrance. Hermione groaned in pleasure and bucked her hips towards his body. Unlike the first time they had sex, Draco wanted to go slow on this one. He wanted this to last.

"Easy, 'Mione," The Slytherin Sex God cooed.

He went at a slow pace, watching the Gryffindor squirm In pleasure beneath him. Her hair was frazzled, yet he thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful. He crashed down his lips on her, nipping and sucking at her already swollen lips.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione moaned.

Draco chuckled. "Now, now Hermione. It's _Oh, Draco_,"

If she hadn't been so vulnerable at the moment, Hermione would've whacked him. Instead, she ran her hands through his corn silk hair and softly pulled at them. Draco's pace unwillingly became to speed up, making Hermione moan even louder.

"Fuck," Hermione groaned, bucking her hips wildly.

Draco groaned and grabbed Hermione's hips, bringing then to meet his. He felt her walls tighten around his member and moaned.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted.

"Come for me, 'Mione," Draco growled, still thrusting into her like a maniac.

"UH! DRAACOOO!"

"'MIONEE!"

They climaxed with each other, breaths ragged and shallow. Draco kissed the tip of Hermione's nose and watched her cutely scrunch it up and smile tiredly.

**A/N Yep. No more writing like this for me. Wow I suck at writing hot, steaming things, but HEY! This is still my first one. So enjoy the only kinda graphic sex scene until I decide this story needs another! The next chapter should be up right after this! If not, it mean's I'm still working on it!**

**-KittyKat**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N Happy one week anniversary! :P I'd like to make a very special thank you to my helpful fellow writer Tessitra. She was the first person to ever comment and KEEP commenting on almost every chapter! But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you other reviewers and followers! I can honestly say you guys have made my week, and I enjoy writing for you all! **

**Some people that I've seen more than one review from: **

**~Tessitra**

**~Rose Davis**

**~Shaymars**

**~K8-Amelia**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! Now time for the people who followed on the very first day!**

**~K8-Amelia**

**~KaTee19**

**~NeaaLeann**

**~Tessitra**

**~The Vienna Storm**

**~TweenieMonster**

**~perfectmess**

**THANKS EVERYONE! DON'T THINK YOU AREN'T SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT MENTIONED BECAUSE YOU _ARE_ SPECIAL!**

**-KittyKat**

I woke up to find myself in Draco's bed. His arm was around my waist, keeping me from leaving. I smiled slightly and turned to face him. He seemed so peaceful. There was no frowning or smirking. Merlin, he looked innocent at the moment! His perfect blonde locks were parted at the side, covering the top of his eyes.

"It's rude to stare, Granger,"

I jumped in surprise, but Draco's arm held me down. Grey eyes looked at me playfully and I kissed Draco's forehead. He chuckled and hugged me closer to him.

"Sleep, 'Mione," He mumbled.

I laughed and pushed myself slightly away from him. "Draco, we're meeting your parents at Hogsmeade today!"

Draco groaned. "Do we _have_ to?" Draco asked childishly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you do not get up this instant, I won't touch you for a month,"

I amazed me how fast Draco got up after that. I giggled and stood up, pulling the bed sheets around me.

"Be ready in an hour, Love," I called out, walking into my room. I turned to my bed, then my eyes widened.

"AHHHHH!"

The red haired guy on my bed fell to the ground then jumped up in confusion. Draco ran into the room, _only_ in his boxers, and blocked me from view.

"What the fuck are you doing here Weasley!" Draco roared.

Ron's face went red, then he scowled. "Piss off, ferret. I'm here to talk to 'Mione," He growled.

Draco snorted. "Over my dead body,"

"_That_ we can arrange," Ron hissed.

I held the sheets around me with on hand and grabbed my wand with the other. "If you're smart, Ronald, I'd get the hell out of my room, and the hell out of my dorm," I snarled, pointing my wand at him.

"Hermione! How could you do this? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

I scoffed. "You're the one who cheated on me! I found someone a thousand times better, and now you're here, BLAMING ME?!" I shouted. "Leave Ronald, or I'll make you,"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise. Now _go_,"

* * *

"Draco! Hermione! You two are late!" Narcissa scolded.

I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, we had some...problems," I said, looking at Draco.

Draco was still angry though. His jaw was locked and hands turned into fists.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Narcissa asked, motioning for us to sit down at the table. I got in the booth, Draco following.

"Weasley, _that's _what happened. The damn bastard had the nerve to break into Hermione's room this morning! Thank Merlin she wasn't there," Draco growled.

Lucius slammed his fist on the table, making everyone at the restaurant look at us. "He WHAT?!" Lucius shouted.

Narcissa placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"How dare he!" Lucius exclaimed.

Draco nodded in agreement.

Narcissa and I looked at each other. Both of us knew that if we didn't do anything soon, the two guys would do something they'll soon regret.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Narnissa chided.

"Everything is okay. I'm just going to have to ask Dumbledore if I could put up wards at the dorm," I sighed.

That didn't seem to calm the both of them down though.

"Hm. Let's eat and discuss this later," Narcissa suggested.

I nodded, hoping the guys would too. They just muttered profanities under their breath and nodded. We all ate, talking about school and what not.

"So kids, have you thought about marriage yet?"

Draco spluttered and I choked on my water.

"Mum!"

"Narcissa!"

I finally got the water down and stared at Narcissa in shock. _Marriage? _

"Just asking!" Narcissa said innocently.

Part of me was honored that she didn't mind me as a daughter in law. Another part was freaking out. She _was_ joking, right?

* * *

"That was...interesting.."

Draco groaned. "That was utterly embarrassing and awkward,"

I laughed and kissed Draco. "It's okay. I'm fine with it. Narcissa is already like a mum to me," I mumbled.

Draco frowned. "'Mione, why have I never met your family?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"'Mione?"

I looked at Draco and let out a breath of air. "It's because they disowned me after the war. They couldn't stand the fact of magic anymore. So they made me choose," I whispered.

"'Mione," Draco said softly.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into his chest. We were back at Hogwarts, watching more TV. Draco seems to be obsessed with it, along with Blaise and Theo.

"I'm always here for you,"

"Always?"

"Always."

**A/N wow. Even _this_ chapter is short. I'll post the next one soon. Happy one week anniversary!**

**-KittyKat**


	18. Chapter 16 & AN

**A/N most of this will be an A/N because I have somewhere to go soon, but I am adding a VERY short chapter in this. So after my failed attempt of a steamy scene, I got an idea for later on. I wanted to introduce this now for a VERY good reason. **

**I WANT YOU GUYS TO WRITE HERMIONE AND DRACO'S WEDDING OR WEDDING PROPOSAL! It can have all the cursing and making out you guys want! PM me the chapter and I will have a competition for the best one! I won't play favorites and I'll chose the top five. Then I'll let you guys pick the top three! The winner will be announced and the chapter will be posted! Sound fun? No names will be said unless the writer wants it said!**

**I'm doing this to let you all have time to write. Deadline will be the 7th!**

**-KittyKat**

Ron was stuck in detention AGAIN. It was now December and Ron has been bugging me even more. I have never seen Draco so mad though. Today, Ron went insane. Let me explain.

Everyone was at the quidditch game. Of course, it was Gryffindor against Slytherin. Pansy and I cheered for Draco as Blaise was cheering with Luna for Gryffindor. I thought Pansy was going to cheer for Harry, but she said she didn't want to leave me alone. Feeling guilty, I told her I was fine. The Slytherins were used to me already. Heck, most of them were my friends.

Anyways, I cheered for Draco, but then noticed Ron. He was going bloody mad. Ron went AWOL and charged at Draco when he looked away. I screamed my head off as Draco dangled from his broom. Harry, who was about to get the snitch, went to Draco's aid instead. That made Ron go even more bonkers and I had to use the confundus charm to distract him from attacking Harry as well.

Because of all of that, the whole thing was canceled and everyone glared at Ron. I ran to Draco, who was rubbing his neck. I had asked if he was okay and kissed his cheek. But then Ron came in and pulled me away from Draco. He yelled and then he... He _kissed_ me. That left me no choice but to knee him in the groin and deck him. It took Blaise, Harry, Theo, AND me to restrain Draco.

So that's what happened. And now, I'm boiling my lips.

"He didn't hurt you, did he 'Mione?" Draco asked protectively.

I laughed. "Do I _look_ hurt?"

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe the nerve of him. Should've gave him detention for the whole year."

Rolling my eyes, I kissed Draco softly and smiled at him. "Love, relax. Tomorrow we're going to the Manor and we're going to celebrate Christmas with your family. Don't let Ron ruin everything,"

Draco groaned. "Ugh, my family. I don't want you to meet them. Some are very..."

"Snooty? Arrogant? Mean? Draco, Love, _Relax_. If they hate me, then too bad for them. Eh?"

Draco laughed and nodded. He kissed my forehead and picked me up in his arms. "Let's get some sleep," He mumbled into my ear.

I giggled. "Uh huh, _sleep_,"

**A/N Like I said, SHORT! So whatcha think about Hermione meeting the WHOLE family? I might not post tomorrow, but I'll try. Write those chapters for me people!**

**-KittyKat**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was at a party Saturday night and slept over :P It was pretty busy right after I left and had no time to write! So far, I know a few people doing the wedding/ wedding proposal thing due the 7th! Anyone else? SOOO! Enjoy this probably short chapter! **

**-KittyKat**

I smiled politely and stood by Draco. It was the Malfoys' Annual Family New Years party, and I kept staying away from everyone I didn't know. So practically everyone.

"Hermione dear, come meet my cousins," Narcissa smiled.

I turned to Draco, who smile and kissed my forehead.

"Go ahead, Love. My mum's right there,"

I nervously walked over to Narcissa and four other women next to her. They all looked gorgeous, while I was just in a white spaghetti strap dress.

"Ladies, meet Hermione," Narcissa smiled.

I gave a polite nod and smiled as well. "Hello,"

"Hm. Polite, aren't you?" One woman said.

"Better be," Another one muttered.

My smiled faltered and I cleared my throat. Narcissa sent them all ferocious glares and I silently thanked her.

"Hermione is called the smartest which of her age, did you know that?" Narcissa bragged.

The others looked slightly impressed.

"Hm. Obviously smart enough to know how to get her hands on the Malfoy fortune," A woman huffed.

I took a step back in surprise. What was she talking about? I didn't even care about money! "I knew I shouldn't have shown myself. I'll just go back to my room," I whispered to Narcissa.

Narcissa shook her head and grabbed my wrist. "Now listen here. Hermione doesn't give a shit about our money, so you shut up or I'll kick you out of MY manor," Narcissa growled.

I silently thanked her and bit my lip. "Narcissa, it's okay," I smiled.

"Narcissa, why must I play with _them_?"

All of the women turned to see a girl no more than ten. She had platinum blonde hair like most of the Malfoy's, but dark blue eyes instead of grey.

"Nikola, have you met Hermione?" Narcissa smiled.

The young girl turned to me and smiled politely. Unlike most of the people here, she didn't mind shanking my hand. I was a bit surprised.

"Hello Hermione. I see you've met Auntie Jen, Amy, and Olivia," Nikola said, glaring at the three woman with disdain.

I forced myself not to smirk and let out a quiet sigh. "Hello Nikola,"

Narcissa placed a hand on Nikola's back. "Why don't you show 'Mione around? Hm?"

Nikola nodded and took my hand, pulling me away from the snooty women. She led me to a small table away from the big crowd.

"So you're Draco's girlfriend, huh?" Nikola asked.

I nodded. "Yes. For a couple of months now actually," I said.

Nikola smiled. "It's nice to know he met someone. actually haven't seem him this happy in a while. He usually has that one girl with him. What's her name? Astrid?"

I laughed softly. "Astoria?"

"Yeah, her. Dumb bint,"

That made me laugh even more and I smiled. "So how are you related to Draco?"

Nikola sighed an twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. "I'm his niece," She said quietly.

My jaw dropped for a moment, but then I recomposed myself and sat up straight. "So you ready for Hogwarts in a few years?"

Nikola snorted. "As if. I have to go to this pre-Hogwarts private school. The uniforms are dreadful,"

I smiled and chuckled. We continued talking and Nikola told me to just call her Niko. Apparently she like it better that way.I kept wondering why Draco and his parents never told me about Niko. Was it a family secret? If it was, then why was Niko out here in the open? Whatever reason it was, I wanted to know. Now, I wasn't going to force the information out of them like a pest. Just politely ask about Niko and see where it goes.

"You know 'Mione, I like you better than the other girls. The others treat me like I'm a three year old. Hm! I'm ten!" Niko pouted.

Laughing, I ruffled her hair. I heard someone call my name and turned to see Draco. He was motioning for me to come over and I nodded. Turning to Niko, I gave an apologetic smile. "The dragon calls. Sorry Niko,"

"It'll cost you two chocolate frogs," Niko joked.

I laughed and walked to Draco. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my right temple.

"You okay, love?"

"I'm feeling brilliant. Is everything okay?" I asked.

Draco nodded and kissed my forehead. "Let's dance,"

He led me to the dance floor, where people where waltzing. I was a bit nervous, but Blaise taught me the basics last week. Originally it was Draco, but his patience is VERY short and gave up on me in the first ten minutes.

"Draco, everyone is staring," I mumbled, looking at the gawking people out of the corner of my eye.

"Because you're too beautiful,"

I blushed and looked away. "Seriously, Draco," I whispered.

Funny. _Me? Beautiful_?

We were still dancing after three songs and then sat down for a rest. But the rest didn't last long, because Narcissa wanted to introduce me to more people. It was a bit annoying, yet honorable. I bet nobody here would think Narcissa and Lucius as people to accept a muggleborn. Yet here I am.

The night went on and my feet were killing me. By the end of the night, I passed out on my bed, out cold.

* * *

"So you found out about Niko?"

I nodded and bit my lip. Narcissa sighed and held Lucius's hand. "Well, I guess you deserve an explanation," Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded. "We had a daughter a few years older than Draco, Cynthia. She opposed the thought of 'You Know Who', and left the family. Nikola ended up at our doorstep with an envelope of her birth papers and a letter. Cynthia had died after giving birth and her husband did not want to deal with Nikola. He changed his mind and now we only see her on his consent,"

I saw how heartbroken they looked as Narcissa told me the story behind it all. I suddenly felt bad and looked at my feet. They seem to have gone through a lot. More than society gives them credit for, actually.

After eating lunch, Narcissa insisted to take me shopping and that we go to a salon today. Everything I said to object was countered and I finally gave up after almost half and hour of the debate. Ginny and Pansy were apparently going to show up though, so it wasn't _that_ bad. Luna couldn't make it because she and Theo were tired from their own party last night.

I got dressed and we met up at The Leaky Cauldron and then took off from there. All off the others seemed over joyed that they would get to dress me up today. I was worried though. What would people start thinking of me? A gold-digger? We went from store to store, trying on anything that could look good on me. Narcissa didn't even glance at the price tag. I asked her if she was worried about the money, but she just laughed.

"Darling, after this, I'm teaching you everything there is to know about being a Malfoy,"

I gulped. _I wasn't even a Malfoy!_

**A/N Yeah, my chapters are always REALLY short. But what do you think of Niko? She'll play a big role later on! I can't wait to see what you guys are writing! YAY! I might not be posting anything for the next few days because it's a really busy week for me! But I'll update the day before or on the 7th. Hope you guys had a good weekend! Mine was full of fun and this guy kept trying to hug me. Pfft, son of a gun sneak attacked me and hugged me AT LEAST 10 times! Whatever :P Have a good week! I'll update when I can!**

**-KittyKat**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N Hi! It's been a busy week for me! Anyways, the chapters are due TOMORROW! I've had one person so far already submit an IDEA and that's okay! If none of you guys have a chapter, at least give an idea about how the wedding/wedding proposal should be!**

**-KittyKat**

Ginny was grinning like a Cheshire Cat at me. I raised and eyebrow and her and crossed my arms.

"Gin, stop smiling like that, It's creeping me out," I huffed.

She giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at me. "So how was staying at the Malfoy's?"

Rolling my eyes, I began reading my book again. "It was fine. Now finish your potions essay before I lecture you about the importance of-"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Ginny cut in.

I smiled to myself. After about ten minutes, I looked up from my book to see what Ginny was doing. She was hunched over, biting her lip, staring at the blank piece of parchment. "Gin, it's not that hard," I said.

Ginny pouted and turned to me. She threw her quill onto the table and stood up. Stomping her foot childishly, she let out a frustrated cry. I laughed and placed my book down.

"Looks like you need a stress reliever,"

* * *

Ginny shoved a spoon fun of vanilla ice cream into her mouth and swallowed. "'Mione, I just don't know what to do! He had to spend the whole winter brake here. I feel so guilty," Ginny said sadly.

"Blaise understands. It's okay Ginny," I said sympathetically.

I had forgotten that Blaise and Theo's parents died during the war. Unlike Luna though, Ginny couldn't bring Blaise home for the break. She had to leave him at Hogwarts alone. I knew that if I was in that position, guilt would be eating away at me right now.

"And we haven't even really spoken since I told him! What if he hates me now?!" Ginny cried.

I patted my best friend on the back and frowned. They haven't spoken?

"It's not like I didn't try to speak to him! I tried to find him everywhere! But even if I _did_ see him, he just disappears the next second! 'Mione! What do I do?"

Shaking my head, I hugged Ginny. This wasn't right. I needed to talk to Blaise about this.

* * *

"Blaise Zabini!"

The young Italian froze and I marched up to him. I had been running everywhere to find him, and like Ginny said, he disappeared every time I even got a glimpse of him. But there he was, out by the Black Lake.

"Care to explain why you and Ginny haven't been speaking much?" I questioned.

Blaise shook his head.

"Locomotor!"

"Ah!"

Blaise flew into the air and was turned upside down.

"Let me ask you again, WHY AREN'T YOU SPEAKING TO GINNY?"

Blaise didn't answer. Just shook his head AGAIN.

"Don't tempt me Zabini!" I said, raising him higher off the ground. "At this height, you'd most likely brake _something_,"

I saw Blaise gulp and he closed his eyes. "Let me go, Hermione,"

We both knew I wasn't good at torturing. So instead, I let him down but kept my wand pointed at him. "Explain," I demanded.

Blaise ran his hand down his face with a sigh and help his hands up. "I can't do it. She's too...perfect,"

I gave him a confused look.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose. "I like her, 'Mione. I _really, really _like her. But she deserves better,"

My jaw dropped. Was he serious? With one swift movement, I slapped Blaise across the face.

"Get it together, Zabini!" I exclaimed. "Ginny likes you too! Guys are such retards. Listen, when a girl likes you and you like her back, if you start backing off, she'll think something's wrong with herself and start freaking out. Which is exactly what your girlfriend is doing right now! If she wanted someone better, she would've dumped you the moment Draco and I were together. But yet here you guys are, STILL a couple. So get conjure up some flowers, and get your sorry arse over to her!" I huffed.

Blaise shrugged and look at me. "You're positive about this?"

"Do you_ want_ me to slap you again? I didn't stutter, did I? Nope! So go!"

* * *

"Hey, Love,"

I kissed Draco and smiled. We were relaxing, watching TV. Ginny had owled me saying everything between her and Blaise were fixed, and I was beyond happy for her. Niko had owled me her homework, saying she didn't understand it. I simply explained everything to her in the easiest way possible and did a few problems to help out. Then I sent back her homework.

"How was your day?" Draco asked with a smile.

I giggled. "Brilliant. Yours?"

"Better now that I'm with you," Draco cooed.

I laughed and kissed him again. No one knew this, but Draco was a big softie on the inside. He wasn't all mean and cold.

"We need to start planning the Valentine's Day ball," I said.

Draco groaned. "I hate planning these things,"

I rolled my eyes with a smile and snuggled into his chest. "The Halloween one didn't go so bad. Especially near the end," I giggled, remembering that night.

Draco's arms wrapped around my waist. "Yeah, maybe we should go rehearse that for the Valentine's Day one," Draco mumbled.

**A/N Wow. Sooooooooooooooooooooooo SUBMIT THE CHAPTERS OR IDEAS BY TOMORROW! I REALLY WANT TO READ WHAT YOU GUYS WRITE! Have a goodnight everyone! **

**-KittyKat**


	21. Chapter Challange!

**A/N Since there are others making their own wedding/wedding proposal, why can't I? The following ideas or stories will not have the author's name. It will only tell you what it is about, then the rest. Mine will be somewhere in it, so let's see if you guys can tell who's story mine :3 Enjoy! And no judging stories unless it's something nice! I'm going to post this at night, but if I get a late entry, I'll just add it. This ends at midnight people!**

**-KittyKat**

**1st One! Wedding proposal!**

(Flashback *Draco's POV*)

At the Malfoy manors. Draco had gotten an urgent letter from his dear mother Narcissa. Telling him she wanted to speak with him in private at the manor, it was probably of great importance, and who was Draco to refuse his mother's wishes. He saw his mother sitting in the family library, sipping her tea. He made himself known.

"Good day mother"

Narcissa turned her head, at her son and smiled softly up at him. "Draco dear, you're here. Good there's a matter I wanted to discuss with you"

Confusion spread Draco, his mother was calm, to calm. This didn't start well. "Sit down Draco" She patted her hand on the couch beside her.

Not good at all Draco thought. He did as his mother asked off him and sat down. Narcissa took one last sip of her tea, then she put her cup on the table. Straighten her dress, and turned to Draco. "Now I want to discuss a certain witch. Miss Hermione Granger." a small smirk on her lips, saying ' like this is an offer you CAN'T refuse. Draco narrowed his eyes, staring at his mother "Yes?"

Now that Narcissa had her sons attention the smirk grew. "She's a lovely girl. Really brilliant, for a muggleborn"

"Is this going somewhere mother?" Draco hissed out by his mother mentioning 'muggleborn'. Narcissa was shocked, she didn't mean it like that.  
"Draco dear, you misunderstood me. I care fondly off Hermione, if she's a muggleborn or not, I couldn't care less." she gave a frustrated sigh, this might be harder than it looked. "Now Draco, without any more interruptions. I would like to discuss your future with Hermione"

Draco widen his eyes, FUTURE?! "I already spoken to your father, and he agrees with me. A witch from her background could do the Malfoy generation some good." she put her finger up in the air for Draco not to interrupting her again. The way he looked, seemed like he was about to b***. "This is not for our only benefaction . It's the way you look at her, like she's the only girl in the room when there are so many others around her."

Now Draco seemed to calmed down a bit, but he's breathings was still heavy. His mother was right, Hermione was the only girl he ever felt this way about.

"We, your father and I. Agreed to that you should propose to Hermione, and make her a future wife for the family Malfoy."

All air left Draco's lungs. Stunned, gobsmacked even. Did his mother just say that? Propose to Hermione? As them to be wed? "Are you telling me that Hermione and I are to be married?"

Narcissa smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She nodded her head. "Yes to be married, and you will do this Draco. There's no discussing on this. Besides I can see how you really feel for the girl. And I would love to have such a intelligent witch to my future daughter-in-law"

Draco knew there was no way around this, his parents was more persuasive and manipulate than him.

(END FLASHBACK) To their own time Nobody's POV)

Hermione had been waiting for two hours in their shared common room for Draco to come back from his important meeting, he didn't tell where he went. He just told her he'd be back. Glancing the watch on the wall, it was late. Hermione sighed desperately. She was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to him, he was severe injured and couldn't get back to Hogwarts. Hermione started to began chewing on her nails, a bad habit she did as little.

"Where could he be?" she said out loud.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione snapped her head at it. Draco?! No that wouldn't be Draco, he wouldn't knock on the door. A knock on the door again this time it was followed more by desperate knockings.

"Hermione! Oppen up, it's about Draco!"

Her heart stopped by the mention of Draco, oh no. She rushed to the door fast and opened the door. She saw a out of breath Blaise, trying to catch his air.  
"Blaise? What had happened? Where's Draco?" Blaise now trying to control his breathings hands on his knees.

"It's horrible...you...need to ...follow me" he stood up, straightening .Hermione nod her head.

When it felt like they had been running for miles, they finally reached their destination.  
"The Quidditch field? Is Draco here? Where is he Blaise?" she started asking worriedly. What if she didn't make it in time. Blaise pointed towards a hidden corner behind the field. "He's over there. You go ahead, I get help from the others" Hermione didn't think more of it, she nod and then began to run over the hidden corner. Please don't be hurt badly.

When she turned the hidden corner she froze. There she saw Draco, and he wasn't hurt at all! In fact he looked pretty darn good. In black silk suit, his hair combed to his side. Making him look extremely sexy. But that wasn't all. The place was covered in rose-petals, small candle light circling and enlighten the whole scene. All over the grass. Hermione gasped by the beauty she took in. It was extrodanairy. Where Draco stood was a fruit basket and a blanket? Were they having a picnic?

"You b***!" Hermione cried out, not real threat in her voice. Draco laughed, he knew Hermione had been worried sick. But he think she'll forgive him in a minute. "I was worried sick for you! Could you not let me know that you were alright! I thought you were hurt, or worse DEAD"

Now Draco felt guilt in his stomach, maybe he should had told her. But no it would ruin the surprise. "Sorry love, didn't mean for you be to worried"

"Well I was" she huffed, crossed her arms pouting. Draco stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning to the crock of her neck." I'm sorry Hermione. I promise I make it up to you" cupping her face he made her look up at him. Giving a charmingly smile. She couldn't help it, she smiled back. He did look hot enough to it in that outfit! "You better make it up to me"

Draco laughed and took her hand and walked her over to the blanket. Setting her down on the blanket, he started reaching down the fruit basket for something. He found it and took it up, the conjured to glasses and poured the sparkling champagne into the glasses, handing the other one over to Hermione.

"Who are you trying to impress?" she teased. Draco chuckled. "Love if I was trying to impress you, you'd notice. This is only me, expressing how I feel for you" If those words didn't make a girls heart melt, then what would. Hermione smiled and stared at the glass. "This is amazing Draco. The champagne and the roses. I mean it's..-" she stopped talking to take in the beautiful scenery again"-I think you out done yourself!" Draco chuckled, then reached with his glass to hers. "To us, and many more to come" Hermione smiled and clinked her glass to Draco's "To us" she agreed then took a sip from her Champagne. Mmm, she thought. Inhaling all the sweet, bubbling liquor. It was really delicious. Still why had Draco made such an effort for this?

"So what's the occasion?" That made Draco look away, was he feeling nervous all the sudden? Of course he was! Here he was trying to ask a girl to spend the rest of her life with him. He swallowed, then peered at Hermione.

"That's why I brought you here for" Hermione rose an eyebrow.

Draco turned and took something that had been hidden from her eyes. Then he turned, having the small object in his hand. Now was probably a good start to take a knee before her. Hermione even more confused now than ever, then she saw Draco stand up to one knee. Her heart fluttered and her blood froze. Oh My God! Her hands automatically came to her mouth in a gasp.

Draco now on one knee before Hermione, was really nervous. He never prepared a speech for this. Why didn't he do that he thought frustrated. In his hand he hold a long red rose, it's thorns was cut off. And on a small string was a silver white ring. Having the Malfoy crest on it. A small diamond on the top. She saw it was engraved with' my lioness'

Draco swallowed loudly. Then he burrowed the Gryffyndor courage and started talking. " Hermione, I know we haven't all seen eye to eye. You of the most people should hate me for the way I treated you all those years. But you don't, which I can never comprehend to why? Nonetheless you did, and there is'nt enough words for expressing my gratitude. These magical time we had with each other really changed me. You learnt me compassion and respect. Our relationship started as a fake revenge to Weasley-" Hermione fliched by that name "- but if it wasn't for him cheating on you, us would never had happened. So I'm glad he did. Cause there is no way that I'm letting you go. " his possessive side came through "You are smart, devoted, care about your closed ones, and when I look at you I'm blinded by your beauty. The way you smile make my stomach clench by desire to have and hold you forever. The thing is, I don't want to spend my life without you. I want to spell my life 'with' you! Not for my parents says we have to. But that I want to! I really care about you Hermione, and there wont be another woman I would care as much for as I do for you. So Hermione Jean Granger would you do me the privilege, no! The honor of becoming my wife? To love and to hold forever?" **( BTW I don't know if they said " I love you " to each other yet, that's why I didn't say that xD) **

Hermione, now really moved by his propose, having salty tears streaming down her cheeks, her mouth trembling. She couldn't find the right words. Just her whole body shaking by emotions.

"No"** ( JUST KIDDING HAHA)** "

"Yes" She said" Yes I would love to marry you!" Draco smiled, took the string off from the rose and placed the ring on Hermione's wedding finger. She gazed down her beautiful ring. Then looked up at Draco who was smiling widely, she smiled back and embraced him in a tight hug.

* * *

**2nd story! Wedding! Just a short clip though!**

The air was cool, perfect for the occasion. Hermione nervously looked at her three best friends. "Guys, I'm really nervous,"

Kelsie rolled her eyes. "Anyone would be,"

"But you have to go. Draco-the guy who you absolutely love- is waiting for you," Ginny said softly.

Pansy nodded. "And I did _not_ make you look this gorgeous for nothing!"

All of the girls laughed and giggled. The four girls hugged each other. This was it. This was the big day their little 'Mione got married. She had definitely changed from Hogwarts. Her confidence radiated from her, not only making her look sophisticated, but hot. Any guy would be lucky to marry her.

Hermione was wearing a long elegant white dress that clung to her curves. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The dress reminded Hermione of the ones Pansy and Ginny made her wear in Hogwarts, only this one was longer. Her hair was in a French braid, and little make up was on her face. Her shoes were white open-toed heels that she'd have to change out of later if she wanted to dance.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa smiled, walking into the room.

Right before Hermione could nod, she froze. "No! I need something blue, old, new, and borrowed!" She wailed.

It was strange seeing Hermione suddenly freak out, but with how much stress she's had all week, no one blamed her.

"Oh! Here! I meant to give this to you!" Narcissa said, mentally slapping herself.

She took off the necklace she was wearing and showed it to Hermione. It was a silver heart locket with tiny blue sapphires imbedded into it. The girls stared at in it awe and Narcissa smiled. She gingerly put it on Hermione and sighed.

"It is blue, it's old, but it's new to you. That's three things done," Narcissa said.

The girls frantically tried to find something borrowed. Kelsie took off her charm bracelet and shoved it into her friend's hands. "Here! Something borrowed!"

Once Hermione got it on, she smiled and nodded. She looked beautiful. No one could deny that.

"I'm ready,"

Everyone went into place and Hermione met up with Harry. Harry smiled at his old best friend. He was honored when she asked him to walk her down the aisle. Actually, he was a bit sad. She was like his little sister. He wasn't ready to see her get married to their old nemesis. Heck, he wasn't ready to even see her in the wedding dress.

"Time goes by fast, huh?" Harry's voice broke.

Hermione forced herself not to cry. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Always,"

It was their turn to walk, and they slowly made their way to the front. Birds sand and the grass danced. Everything was perfect. Hermione's eyes were focused on Draco. She could see him smiling at her. He looked handsome tux, his hair parted to the side. This was the guy she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Once she and Harry got to the end, he kissed her cheek and stood next to Theo. Everyone chuckled, thinking about how one of the groomsmen walked the bride down the aisle.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other and joined hands. Dumbledore was the one who got to bring the two together. He was smiling as if he knew this would happen all along.

"I believe the bride and groom have made their own vows?"

Hermione and Draco nodded, smiling slightly at each other.

"Merlin, I still remember the first day I saw you. Arrogant, slick haired, and all," Everyone laughed softly. "We've been through a lot together. Not all of it good, but that's the part that makes it special. I've seen a side of you that made me forget about the past. Draco, I promise that I will always be here for you no matter how much of an idiot you may be. I will be loyal, and trust you. You're the one who manage to sweep me off my feet like some sort of fairytale," Hermione said, eyes full of tears.

Everyone let out a 'aw!'

"Hm. I remember when I first saw you too. Bushy haired, buck teeth- OW!" There was laughter as the bride softly whacked the groom. "Hey! I didn't finish!" Draco laughed. "You were asking about a bloody toad, and I honestly thought you were bonkers. Hey! Don't- OW! Merlin, woman! Let me finish! As the years went by since then, I kept thinking about how different we were. I thought that just because I was a pureblood, that made me more superior. But it didn't. You were the smartest witch in the school. You beat me in everything, and I didn't understand why. Now I do. It's because you're amazing, talented, and brilliant-pureblood or not. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, 'Mione. And I swear that I will do anything in my will to keep you happy and healthy. As Blaise would put it-'I'm whipped.'" More laughter continued and Draco smiled. "You're the girl who tamed the Dragon."

* * *

**3rd one! Wedding proposal! Also a clip- gosh people, write a bit more! lol JK, this is probably the same amount that I would've done!**

I gasped and looked around. We were at the Malfoy's lake house. The lake was filled with floating glowing lilies though, and a bridge was made to lead to a platform in the middle of the lake. The trees surrounding us were filled with twinkling lights. Everything was beautiful.

"Draco," I breathed in awe.

"Come,"

Draco led me to the platform in the middle of the lake. A table with two chairs were there, waiting for us to get situated. It was a candlelit dinner! Draco pulled my chair out for me like a gentleman and I grinned. Suddenly Blaise appeared, dressed as a waiter. He seemed a bit annoyed, but yet excited.

"Good evening, I will be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?" Blaise asked.

"A coke,"

"Ice tea, please,"

Blaise tutted at Draco. "See? _She_ said _please_. Hm! No respect from you these days!" Then Blaise conjured up our drinks and placed them on the table for us. He gave us a menu and left.

I giggled as I looked a the sheet of paper. I had the choice of a turkey sandwich or PB&J. "Hm. What are you having?" I asked Draco.

"Turkey, you?"

"Same."

We both let out a nervous chuckle and I held Draco's hand. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for this Draco. Really," I smiled.

Draco shook his head. "No. You deserve the best. Besides, Blaise owed me anyways,"

I laughed. We began talking and got into a heated conversation about our future. Blaise came with out food sometime in the middle of it, but we just ignored him. We talked about what we wanted to be, and what we wanted in a family.

"At least two boys," Draco smirked.

"Well _I_ want girls," Hermione said.

"Hm. But the boys have to come first,"

"Why?"

"So they can protect their little sisters,"

"Aw!"

We laughed. A cool breeze hit me and I let out a sigh of content. Draco suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

He pointed at the sky. I looked up then gasped as well.

The stars seemed to have moved to form a question. '_Will you marry me?'_

I looked back at Draco, who was bent down on one knee. In his hand was a diamond ring with the Malfoy crust on it. The diamond was huge, but tiny ones were embedded all around it. The ring was simple yet beautiful. It was perfect.

"Yes,"

* * *

**4th one. It's just an idea someone sent in about the proposal + wedding.**

Hermione and Draco should have an accidental marriage. One that involves a drunk night and stupid friends. Preferably Blaise and maybe Hermione's muggle friend Kelsie. I don't think I should say anymore...

* * *

**5th one. Wedding proposal idea!**

I just have an idea about how Draco should propose to Hermione. After one of there steamy love making sessions when she wakes up there should be a beautiful ring on her finger. I would say no less the 4 carat diamond with a white gold band trimmed in platinum.

**A/N SOOO! Tell me which one you guys like the most! Don't be shy! Voting will go till Saturday! Like I said before, late entries will be allowed.**

**-KittyKat**


	22. Chapter Challange TOP THREE

**A/N Heyy! So five I picked are up. Hmmmmmm. So which on is mine? BTW, you can't vote for your own if I posted it. *Cough cough TESSITRA!* Lol. But I'm getting the votes and I'm posting the top 3 voted right now. If the votes somehow change later today, I'll replace the chapters. But YEAH! Actually, NONE of mine is up there ;P I _did_ write my own though. But it's not as good as the ones people submitted! So without further ado, THE THREE TOP VOTED!**

**-KittyKat**

**2nd Story! Wedding **

The air was cool, perfect for the occasion. Hermione nervously looked at her three best friends. "Guys, I'm really nervous,"

Kelsie rolled her eyes. "Anyone would be,"

"But you have to go. Draco-the guy who you absolutely love- is waiting for you," Ginny said softly.

Pansy nodded. "And I did _not_ make you look this gorgeous for nothing!"

All of the girls laughed and giggled. The four girls hugged each other. This was it. This was the big day their little 'Mione got married. She had definitely changed from Hogwarts. Her confidence radiated from her, not only making her look sophisticated, but hot. Any guy would be lucky to marry her.

Hermione was wearing a long elegant white dress that clung to her curves. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The dress reminded Hermione of the ones Pansy and Ginny made her wear in Hogwarts, only this one was longer. Her hair was in a French braid, and little make up was on her face. Her shoes were white open-toed heels that she'd have to change out of later if she wanted to dance.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa smiled, walking into the room.

Right before Hermione could nod, she froze. "No! I need something blue, old, new, and borrowed!" She wailed.

It was strange seeing Hermione suddenly freak out, but with how much stress she's had all week, no one blamed her.

"Oh! Here! I meant to give this to you!" Narcissa said, mentally slapping herself.

She took off the necklace she was wearing and showed it to Hermione. It was a silver heart locket with tiny blue sapphires imbedded into it. The girls stared at in it awe and Narcissa smiled. She gingerly put it on Hermione and sighed.

"It is blue, it's old, but it's new to you. That's three things done," Narcissa said.

The girls frantically tried to find something borrowed. Kelsie took off her charm bracelet and shoved it into her friend's hands. "Here! Something borrowed!"

Once Hermione got it on, she smiled and nodded. She looked beautiful. No one could deny that.

"I'm ready,"

Everyone went into place and Hermione met up with Harry. Harry smiled at his old best friend. He was honored when she asked him to walk her down the aisle. Actually, he was a bit sad. She was like his little sister. He wasn't ready to see her get married to their old nemesis. Heck, he wasn't ready to even see her in the wedding dress.

"Time goes by fast, huh?" Harry's voice broke.

Hermione forced herself not to cry. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Always,"

It was their turn to walk, and they slowly made their way to the front. Birds sand and the grass danced. Everything was perfect. Hermione's eyes were focused on Draco. She could see him smiling at her. He looked handsome tux, his hair parted to the side. This was the guy she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Once she and Harry got to the end, he kissed her cheek and stood next to Theo. Everyone chuckled, thinking about how one of the groomsmen walked the bride down the aisle.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other and joined hands. Dumbledore was the one who got to bring the two together. He was smiling as if he knew this would happen all along.

"I believe the bride and groom have made their own vows?"

Hermione and Draco nodded, smiling slightly at each other.

"Merlin, I still remember the first day I saw you. Arrogant, slick haired, and all," Everyone laughed softly. "We've been through a lot together. Not all of it good, but that's the part that makes it special. I've seen a side of you that made me forget about the past. Draco, I promise that I will always be here for you no matter how much of an idiot you may be. I will be loyal, and trust you. You're the one who manage to sweep me off my feet like some sort of fairytale," Hermione said, eyes full of tears.

Everyone let out a 'aw!'

"Hm. I remember when I first saw you too. Bushy haired, buck teeth- OW!" There was laughter as the bride softly whacked the groom. "Hey! I didn't finish!" Draco laughed. "You were asking about a bloody toad, and I honestly thought you were bonkers. Hey! Don't- OW! Merlin, woman! Let me finish! As the years went by since then, I kept thinking about how different we were. I thought that just because I was a pureblood, that made me more superior. But it didn't. You were the smartest witch in the school. You beat me in everything, and I didn't understand why. Now I do. It's because you're amazing, talented, and brilliant-pureblood or not. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, 'Mione. And I swear that I will do anything in my will to keep you happy and healthy. As Blaise would put it-'I'm whipped.'" More laughter continued and Draco smiled. "You're the girl who tamed the Dragon."

* * *

**3rd one! Wedding proposal! Also a clip- gosh people, write a bit more! lol JK, this is probably the same amount that I would've done!**

I gasped and looked around. We were at the Malfoy's lake house. The lake was filled with floating glowing lilies though, and a bridge was made to lead to a platform in the middle of the lake. The trees surrounding us were filled with twinkling lights. Everything was beautiful.

"Draco," I breathed in awe.

"Come,"

Draco led me to the platform in the middle of the lake. A table with two chairs were there, waiting for us to get situated. It was a candlelit dinner! Draco pulled my chair out for me like a gentleman and I grinned. Suddenly Blaise appeared, dressed as a waiter. He seemed a bit annoyed, but yet excited.

"Good evening, I will be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?" Blaise asked.

"A coke,"

"Ice tea, please,"

Blaise tutted at Draco. "See? _She_ said _please_. Hm! No respect from you these days!" Then Blaise conjured up our drinks and placed them on the table for us. He gave us a menu and left.

I giggled as I looked a the sheet of paper. I had the choice of a turkey sandwich or PB&J. "Hm. What are you having?" I asked Draco.

"Turkey, you?"

"Same."

We both let out a nervous chuckle and I held Draco's hand. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for this Draco. Really," I smiled.

Draco shook his head. "No. You deserve the best. Besides, Blaise owed me anyways,"

I laughed. We began talking and got into a heated conversation about our future. Blaise came with out food sometime in the middle of it, but we just ignored him. We talked about what we wanted to be, and what we wanted in a family.

"At least two boys," Draco smirked.

"Well _I_ want girls," Hermione said.

"Hm. But the boys have to come first,"

"Why?"

"So they can protect their little sisters,"

"Aw!"

We laughed. A cool breeze hit me and I let out a sigh of content. Draco suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

He pointed at the sky. I looked up then gasped as well.

The stars seemed to have moved to form a question. '_Will you marry me?'_

I looked back at Draco, who was bent down on one knee. In his hand was a diamond ring with the Malfoy crust on it. The diamond was huge, but tiny ones were embedded all around it. The ring was simple yet beautiful. It was perfect.

"Yes,"

* * *

**5th one. Wedding proposal idea!**

I just have an idea about how Draco should propose to Hermione. After one of there steamy love making sessions when she wakes up there should be a beautiful ring on her finger. I would say no less the 4 carat diamond with a white gold band trimmed in platinum.

**A/N So what do you guys think? THE TOP THREE! Wow this was fun :) I had someone ask me if I was voting. Well, NO. I don't think it's fair for myself to vote. But I _will_ say that I loved all of the submissions the same :D SO VOTE BY TOMORROW NIGHT BEFORE EVERYTHING IS OVER!**


	23. Short Clip and AN

**A/N Okay so for everyone wondering why I changed the title, it's simple. Read the next chapter once it's up and you'll find out. Tomorrow will be the second week anniversary! I have a big surprise for all of you so KEEP READING. This chapter won't even be a chapter. More like a clip. Soooooo enjoy the shortness!**

**-KittyKat**

Draco and I were working on our potions essay. It was bloody annoying for the most part, but we decided to take a 'small' brake. We ended up watching TV for about an hour.

"Love, we have to get working," I mumbled.

Draco groaned. "Do we _have_ to?" He whined childishly. I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah. So get you lazy arse up and let's get writing!"

There was a loud tapping on the window and I saw an eagle there. It was Narcissa's. Getting up, I let the bird in. It gave Draco the letter and took off. I frowned and closed the window after it. Draco opened the letter and read it, making sure I couldn't see.

"Love?"

"It's okay, Love. I'll be back when I can,"...


	24. Chapter 19

**A/N This chapter will be the longest I've ever typed. After reading the story, read the last A/N. Thanks to everyone, and hope you all enjoyed the story so far! Hehehe, if you read the submissions, you'd understand the chapter. The winner for the proposal was the 3rd, but the 2nd obviously won for the wedding since it was the only one. If you want to know who won in general...COUNT IT YOURSELF :P**

**-KittyKat**

_"It's okay, Love. I'll be back when I can,"..._

Draco had gotten an urgent letter from his dear mother Narcissa. Telling him she wanted to speak with him in private at the manor, it was probably of great importance, and who was Draco to refuse his mother's wishes. He saw his mother sitting in the family library, sipping her tea. He made himself known.

"Good day mother"

Narcissa turned her head, at her son and smiled softly up at him. "Draco dear, you're here. Good there's a matter I wanted to discuss with you,"

Confusion spread Draco, his mother was calm, too calm. This didn't start well. "Sit down Draco," She patted her hand on the couch beside her.

Not good at all Draco thought. He did as his mother asked off him and sat down. Narcissa took one last sip of her tea, then she put her cup on the table. Straighten her dress, and turned to Draco. "Now I want to discuss a certain witch. Miss Hermione Granger." a small smirk on her lips, saying ' like this is an offer you CAN'T refuse.

Draco narrowed his eyes, staring at his mother "Yes?"

Now that Narcissa had her sons attention the smirk grew. "She's a lovely girl. Really brilliant, for a muggleborn,"

"Is this going somewhere mother?" Draco hissed out by his mother mentioning 'muggleborn'. Narcissa was shocked, she didn't mean it like that.

"Draco dear, you misunderstood me. I care fondly off Hermione, if she's a muggleborn or not, I couldn't care less." she gave a frustrated sigh, this might be harder than it looked. "Now Draco, without any more interruptions. I would like to discuss your future with Hermione,"

Draco widen his eyes, FUTURE?! "I already spoken to your father, and he agrees with me. A witch from her background could do the Malfoy generation some good." she put her finger up in the air for Draco not to interrupting her again. The way he looked, seemed like he was about to b***. "This is not for our only benefaction . It's the way you look at her, like she's the only girl in the room when there are so many others around her."

Now Draco seemed to calmed down a bit, but he's breathings was still heavy. His mother was right, Hermione was the only girl he ever felt this way about.

"We, your father and I. Agreed to that you should propose to Hermione, and make her a future wife for the family Malfoy."

All air left Draco's lungs. Stunned, gobsmacked even. Did his mother just say that? Propose to Hermione? As them to be wed? "Are you telling me that Hermione and I are to be married?"

Narcissa smiled with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She nodded her head. "Yes to be married, and you will do this Draco. There's no discussing on this. Besides I can see how you really feel for the girl. And I would love to have such a intelligent witch to my future daughter-in-law"

Draco knew there was no way around this, his parents was more persuasive and manipulate than him.

***Hermione's POV***

"Kels? are you okay?"

"I just can't believe you're here."

I smiled and hugged my dear muggle friend. Because Draco was gone, I decided to drop by in the States to see Kelsie. She kept smiling at me. I was glad to see her though.

"So how's it going, Kels?"

Kelsie smiled and shook her head. "I already told you all about my life the last time we talk. Now it's time you told me about yours. How's it going with that one guy? Drake?"

I chuckled. "It's brilliant, really"

Kelsie wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Did you guys confess your undying love for each other?"

I laughed. Kelsie knew I didn't believe in falling in love with someone suddenly. Draco and I have only been dating since October. It was only February. Yet again, we've known each other since we were eleven.

"You guys look so cute together. You said he was athletic, right? Ooh, that must mean he has abs,"

I giggled at Kelsie's bluntness. She reminded me of a muggle Luna, only less imaginative. "Yeah, he has abs,"

Kelsie squealed. "Oh ma god! Do you love him? DO YOU?"

"What?" I was taken aback a bit from that. "Whoa there Kels. I'm not sure about the whole love thing at the moment."

"Why not?"

"We've been dating for almost 4 months. That's not that long."

"But you've known each other since you guys were eleven,"

"So?"

"Oh come off it 'Mione, you love him,"

"Stop it Kels. It just... It's difficult,"

"Well how do you feel about him? Or in other words, how does he make you feel?"

I grabbed a pillow and shoved it into my face, letting out a muffled scream. Once I was a bit calm, I put the pillow down. "I don't know," I whined. "He just.. He doesn't make me have to try to impress him. He'll tell me everyday that I'm beautiful and kiss me. I just feel so puny around him. He makes my knees go weak and I can barely focus with him around," I mumbled.

Both of us gasped.

"You love him,"

"I love him," I whispered.

"I love Draco Malfoy..."

"Hermione and Draco, sitting in a tree. K- I- S- S- I- N- G!"

I rolled my eyes. "Real mature, Kels,"

Kelsie snorted. "When have I been known for being mature?"

I laughed. Meanwhile, I kept thinking about the same thing. _How could I be in love with Draco Malfoy?_

* * *

"Are you two okay?"

Draco and I looked up to see the others staring at us. We were our common room watching TV, Draco and I sitting further apart than were usually did. It was awkward think about me in love with him, but I had to admit Draco looked more pale than he already was. I thought I was imagining it at first, but now it was more noticeable.

"We're fine. I'm just a bit tired, that's all," I said, stifling a yawn. That wasn't a total lie, considering I _was_ tired. I needed to get away from this place. Standing up, I stifled another yawn. "I'm going off to bed. Good night,"

I could feel all eyes on me as I walked up to my room. I gently closed the door and got into my warm bed. Honestly, I didn't think I was actually tired. But right when my head touched my pillow, My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

_"Mummy! Mummy! Scorp took my dolly!" _

_A little girl with curly brown hair and grey eyes ran up to me. She tugged on my leg, as if pleading me to do something._

_"SCORP?" I shouted._

_"I didn't do it!" _

_A boy with platinum blonde hair and the same grey eyes as his sister ran into the room. He looked peeved more than anything._

_"I swear, Mum, I didn't take Luci's doll! What would I do with a stupid doll anyways?" He sneered._

_"My dolly isn't stupid! Waaa! Mummy, take away his broom!"_

_A girl much older walked into the room. She looked like Scorp but in girl form. "What are you rugrats doing? It's mum's day off. Now apologize to each other!"_

_It was obvious that this girl knew what she was doing. The two younger kids mumbled something and ran off. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Niko," I said. "With Draco gone on his trip, it's really a handful with these two,"_

_Niko snorted. "Well duh. I'm here fore you Aunt 'Mione," Niko smiled._

_I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I just wish your uncle will be home soon. The kids are getting worried."_

_"Don't sweat it. He'll be home soon. I'm sure of it,"_

_Suddenly the sound of the front door to the manor opening filled the air. Niko and I took off, trying to see who it was._

_"Daddy!"_

_"Father!"_

_"Draco?!"_

_Draco stood there, smiling at all of us. He pulled everyone in for a hug and I let out a sigh of content. When we all pulled away, Luci and Scorp attacked their father with questions. Draco laughed and tried to calm them._

_"Let me talk to your mum along for a bit, will you kids?"_

_Niko ushered them away, smiling as she did so. I turned to Draco, who kissed me softly. _

_"I missed you," I whispered._

_"Mm, missed you too. I'm sorry I was gone so long, Love,"_

_"Hm. I suppose I could forgive you," I teased._

_Draco laughed and kissed me again. "I love you,"_

_"Hm. Love you too,"_

I woke up, startled by my dream. It was around 9 o'clock, and I knew that if I didn't get up now, the others woulds tart to worry about me. Getting up, I dragged myself to the bathroom. I peeled off my clothes and got into the shower. The warm water hit my back and I relaxed a bit.

"'Mione?"

I peeked out of the shower curtain and saw Draco at the doorframe. "Morning, Love," I said.

Draco smiled. "Blaise, Theo, and I have some errands we need to run," He said.

I nodded. "I'll see you later then,"

* * *

"Ginny? Luna? Pansy?"

The three girls tackled me to the ground, grinning like fools. I tried to push them off. "We have to get you ready 'Mione. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way," Ginny said, waving her wand.

I gulped and stopped struggling. The three girls took that as a green light and started doing all of these things. Makeup, bobby pins, hair spray... It suffocated me.

It seemed like hours went by and they kept dressing me up. They were arguing in what the dress should be. But yet in the end, Luna's idea won.

"An elegant but yet still sexy dress," She mused.

The other girls began looking for the dress, searching everywhere. I prayed it wasn't doing to be another strapless short dress.

"Aha!"

Luna raised up a white spaghetti strap dress that should ended at my knees. I was forced to put it on, and I had to admit... It wasn't that bad. It fit in all the right places and I thought I looked pretty good.

"Gorgeous,"

* * *

I gasped and looked around. We were at the Malfoy's lake house. The lake was filled with floating glowing lilies though, and a bridge was made to lead to a platform in the middle of the lake. The trees surrounding us were filled with twinkling lights. Everything was beautiful.

"Draco," I breathed in awe.

"Come,"

Draco led me to the platform in the middle of the lake. A table with two chairs were there, waiting for us to get situated. It was a candlelit dinner! Draco pulled my chair out for me like a gentleman and I grinned. Suddenly Blaise appeared, dressed as a waiter. He seemed a bit annoyed, but yet excited.

"Good evening, I will be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?" Blaise asked.

"A coke,"

"Ice tea, please,"

Blaise tutted at Draco. "See? _She_ said _please_. Hm! No respect from you these days!" Then Blaise conjured up our drinks and placed them on the table for us. He gave us a menu and left.

I giggled as I looked a the sheet of paper. I had the choice of a turkey sandwich or PB&J. "Hm. What are you having?" I asked Draco.

"Turkey, you?"

"Same."

We both let out a nervous chuckle and I held Draco's hand. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for this Draco. Really," I smiled.

Draco shook his head. "No. You deserve the best. Besides, Blaise and Theo owed me anyways,"

I laughed. We began talking and got into a heated conversation about our future. Theo came out with the food sometime in the middle of it, but we just ignored him. We talked about what we wanted to be, and what we wanted in a family.

"At least two boys," Draco smirked.

"Well _I_ want girls," Hermione said.

"Hm. But the boys have to come first,"

"Why?"

"So they can protect their little sisters,"

"Aw!"

We laughed. A cool breeze hit me and I let out a sigh of content. Draco suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

He pointed at the sky. I looked up then gasped as well.

The stars seemed to have moved to form a question. '_Will you marry me?'_

I looked back at Draco, who was bent down on one knee. In his hand was a diamond ring with the Malfoy crust on it. The diamond was huge, but tiny ones were embedded all around it. The ring was simple yet beautiful. It was perfect.

"Yes,"

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. Draco's arms were around my waist, keeping me pressed against his bare chest. I smiled and went to brush his hair out of his eyes. Suddenly I froze.

Memories of last night filled my mind and I let out a quiet gasp. I was _married._

Looking at my hand, I saw a diamond ring with a white gold band trimmed in platinum. The Malfoy crest was engraved into it.

Oh Merlin. I was married to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The news about us had spread quickly. Narcissa was over joyed. She wanted everything to be perfect. What was I going to tell Kelsie? '_Oh, my boyfriend proposed to me after we had our conversation about me loving him"_

"Can I be the maid of honor?" Ginny begged.

"Uh, NO.'Mione's going to pick _me_," Pansy said.

Ginny scoffed. The two began arguing and I bit my lip. I had already promised Kelsie!

"Um, guys?" I said uneasily. "None of you are my main of honor," I said.

Ginny and Pansy gasped. Luna nodded in understanding.

"It's your muggle friend, am I correct?"

I nodded. Ginny and Pansy began yelling their heads off at me, and I had to get Harry and Blaise to restrain them.

"Look, I need you guys to be with me, okay? No fighting. There's more important things right now,"

"Like what?"

"My parents,"

* * *

"Are you sure, 'Mione?"

I nodded. "Now or never," I muttered.

We knocked on the door, holding hands. A few seconds passed and I bit my lip. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, it's you,"

Draco frowned and I stepped in front of him. "Yeah, it's me," I said through grit teeth.

"What do you want? Money?" My dad said harshly.

"No. Listen, dad-"

"I am not your father,"

I saw Draco flew his jaw and I prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid. Turning to Draco, I sighed.

"Forget it. Let's just go," I mumbled.

"No. You're supposed to be a Gryffindor," Draco said, turning me to face my 'father'.

With a sigh, I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'm getting married," I said.

Shock was written across his face. But then he scowled. "What? Did the bloke knock you up?"

My jaw dropped. Draco's eyes widened. Anger surged through my and I stomped my foot. "That is it!" I shouted. "I came here to _try _to make amends, but NO! You just keep trying to make my life a living hell! Why would I even _think_ that you can mum have changed?!" With a frustrated cry, I grabbed Draco's hand and walked away.

"Hermione wait!"

I furiously turned around on my heels to see my mum.

"Hermione!"

She ran up to me, clad in her work clothes. "Do we have to pay for anything?"

I let out another frustrated cry and aparated away.

* * *

"You want me to be the flower girl?" Niko scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon. You'd be a cute one,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No, 'Mione,"

I gave Niko a puppy dog look and clasped my hands together. "Just this once? All you have to do is throw flower pedals down the aisle. That's all,"

Niko bit her lip. "I suppose..."

"YAY!"

I hugged my future niece and kissed his forehead. "Now let's go get some ice cream.."

"ICE CREAM!"

I laughed.

* * *

The months went by an Draco and I were swarmed with questions. We both decided that we would wait till school was over to get married. Which was fine with me, really. Kelsie came here and is currently staying in the Malfoy manor, helping Narcissa with everything. When I asked her about school, she said she was being homeschooled by one of the muggle teachers Lucius hired.

Dumbledore had wished us luck, but wanted to make sure we knew that school came first at the moment. Which is why I am currently trying to organize the end of the year party.

"Love, relax," Draco chuckled, massaging my shoulders.

"I am," I pouted.

Draco chuckled again and kissed me. "Let me handle it. You go hangout with the girls and what not,"

I gave Draco a thankful look. "Really?" When he nodded, I squealed and hugged him. I kissed him before running out the portrait door, trying to find Ginny and the rest.

Once I found them, we all went shopping. Narcissa and Kelsie met up with us no sooner, along with Niko. Today, we were shopping for dresses. I was tired, but was happy to find dresses for everyone else. Narcissa said she already found the dress for me. I didn't get to see it thought. But knowing Narcissa, it was probably amazing.

Hours went by and I let out a yawn. Everyone stared at me.

"Are you tired?"

"Hm?"

"'Mione, you should sleep," Niko said.

The others nodded. I just smiled and hugged them all. "Sorry guys," I mumbled.

* * *

Everyone was having fun. Draco had out did himself, really. The party was by the Black Lake, music played out of speakers. I was with Ginny, Pansy, and Luna, talking about everything that has been going on.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me and saw Ron and Lavender. Lavender was smiling. Not in a evil way, but a real genuine smile that made her look happy.

"Congrats, Hermione," Lavender smiled. She nudged Ron and gave him a death glare.

"Um...congrats..."

Lavender rolled her eyes and pushed Ron away from her. Shock hit me as Ron left and Lavender stayed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what Ron and I had put you through. But it's good to know you found someone," She said sincerely.

My jaw dropped, as well as the other's. Lavender laughed. She left without another word, walking towards George Weasley. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. My jaw practically hit the ground.

Then we all burst into laughter. _George and Lavender?_

Wow. Who would think those two would be together?

A muggle song played and Ginny squealed.

"Guys, lets dance!"

Without giving me anytime to reply, Ginny dragged everyone to the dance 'floor'. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Gin, I'm not a good dancer,"

When I went to turn around, I saw Draco behind me.

"Well I happen to be a very good teacher," He smirked.

Hours passed and at sun set, Draco gathered everyone together and made us sit in chairs. A big screen was in front of us and I looked at Draco in confusion. He just smiled and waved his wand. The screen suddenly glowed and it flickered.

After a few seconds, everything was clear and you could see a picture of Harry saving Draco from the first quidditch game. Music played, and the picture changed. I let out a breath of disbelief.

He made a slideshow of the whole year.

Everyone watched in awe and laughed at a few funny photos. There were so many. They reminded me of what happened this year. It reminded me how far I've gotten. A muggle song played.

_Goodbye_ by Avril Lavigne.

A video of Draco and Blaise throwing Theo into the lake showed and everyone laughed. Many other short clips played and photos flashed. My eyes watered with tears as the song played on. I looked around to see many others were tearing up as well.

The last thing it showed was Draco proposing to me. A stray tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Pansy and Ginny were silently crying.

Tonight was the last night everyone would be together. Sure, there would be reunions, but everyone would have changed so much by then. I hugged all of my friends, and hugged Lavender as well.

I was going to miss everyone.

"We're always going to be friends, right?" Ginny asked through tears.

Everyone nodded. "Of course! 'Mione's going to get married, we're going to be her bridesmaids, and we're all going to stay best friends no matter what!" Pansy cried.

Luna smiled. She seemed to be the only one not crying. "Silly people, of course we're going to be friends. So lets stop with the crying and enjoy our last night as students!"

I let out one of those laugh sobs, and nodded. Luna was way too wise for her own good.

* * *

The air was cool, perfect for the occasion. Hermione nervously looked at her three best friends. "Guys, I'm really nervous,"

Kelsie rolled her eyes. "Anyone would be,"

"But you have to go. Draco-the guy who you absolutely love- is waiting for you," Ginny said softly.

Pansy nodded. "And I did _not_ make you look this gorgeous for nothing!"

All of the girls laughed and giggled. The four girls hugged each other. This was it. This was the big day their little 'Mione got married. She had definitely changed from Hogwarts. Her confidence radiated from her, not only making her look sophisticated, but hot. Any guy would be lucky to marry her.

Hermione was wearing a long elegant white dress that clung to her curves. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The dress reminded Hermione of the ones Pansy and Ginny made her wear in Hogwarts, only this one was longer. Her hair was in a French braid, and little make up was on her face. Her shoes were white open-toed heels that she'd have to change out of later if she wanted to dance.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa smiled, walking into the room.

Right before Hermione could nod, she froze. "No! I need something blue, old, new, and borrowed!" She wailed.

It was strange seeing Hermione suddenly freak out, but with how much stress she's had all week, no one blamed her.

"Oh! Here! I meant to give this to you!" Narcissa said, mentally slapping herself.

She took off the necklace she was wearing and showed it to Hermione. It was a silver heart locket with tiny blue sapphires imbedded into it. The girls stared at in it awe and Narcissa smiled. She gingerly put it on Hermione and sighed.

"It is blue, it's old, but it's new to you. That's three things done," Narcissa said.

The girls frantically tried to find something borrowed. Kelsie took off her charm bracelet and shoved it into her friend's hands. "Here! Something borrowed!"

Once Hermione got it on, she smiled and nodded. She looked beautiful. No one could deny that.

"I'm ready,"

Everyone went into place and Hermione met up with Harry. Harry smiled at his old best friend. He was honored when she asked him to walk her down the aisle. Actually, he was a bit sad. She was like his little sister. He wasn't ready to see her get married to their old nemesis. Heck, he wasn't ready to even see her in the wedding dress.

"Time goes by fast, huh?" Harry's voice broke.

Hermione forced herself not to cry. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Always,"

It was their turn to walk, and they slowly made their way to the front. Birds sand and the grass danced. Everything was perfect. Hermione's eyes were focused on Draco. She could see him smiling at her. He looked handsome tux, his hair parted to the side. This was the guy she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Once she and Harry got to the end, he kissed her cheek and stood next to Theo. Everyone chuckled, thinking about how one of the groomsmen walked the bride down the aisle.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other and joined hands. Dumbledore was the one who got to bring the two together. He was smiling as if he knew this would happen all along.

"I believe the bride and groom have made their own vows?"

Hermione and Draco nodded, smiling slightly at each other.

"Merlin, I still remember the first day I saw you. Arrogant, slick haired, and all," Everyone laughed softly. "We've been through a lot together. Not all of it good, but that's the part that makes it special. I've seen a side of you that made me forget about the past. Draco, I promise that I will always be here for you no matter how much of an idiot you may be. I will be loyal, and trust you. You're the one who manage to sweep me off my feet like some sort of fairytale," Hermione said, eyes full of tears.

Everyone let out a 'aw!'

"Hm. I remember when I first saw you too. Bushy haired, buck teeth- OW!" There was laughter as the bride softly whacked the groom. "Hey! I didn't finish!" Draco laughed. "You were asking about a bloody toad, and I honestly thought you were bonkers. Hey! Don't- OW! Merlin, woman! Let me finish! As the years went by since then, I kept thinking about how different we were. I thought that just because I was a pureblood, that made me more superior. But it didn't. You were the smartest witch in the school. You beat me in everything, and I didn't understand why. Now I do. It's because you're amazing, talented, and brilliant-pureblood or not. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, 'Mione. And I swear that I will do anything in my will to keep you happy and healthy. As Blaise would put it-'I'm whipped.'" More laughter continued and Draco smiled. "You're the girl who tamed the Dragon."

**THE END**

**A/N Ta da! That's all! I'm proud that I fit all of that in one chapter :) The reason I ended it early was so I could start the SEQUEL! It's going to be 10x better than this. YAY! Thank you so much to everyone. This would never had happened without you all! Stay tuned for the next story! Wow, I finished this in only two weeks! Love ya all, and read the next fanfic! The sequel is called "Happily Ever After" **

**-KittyKat**


	25. AN

**A/N I REACHED A 100 STORY FOLLOWERS! Yay! Lol. I just wanted to say that the sequel is up! I'm currently working on it so check it out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed this story. This story was literaly finished in just 2 weeks! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND STUFF YOUR FACE WTIH YUMMY FOOD!**

**Forever and always,**

**KittyKat :3**


End file.
